


Make It To Me

by aypreal



Series: TNOG Omegaverse AU: Baby, what's your sign? [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parenting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omegaverse, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aypreal/pseuds/aypreal
Summary: “But he’s actually very gentle. His stomach is also bottomless, and you just won’t believe how many food stalls we had to stop by Peng, and… And Yāy just allowed him to do that like she’s not strict with her schedule. Also… He has this nasty habit of challenging everything I say and—”“God, you’re already in love and you didn’t even notice?” Off shook his head in disbelief, “Idiot.”--Or that TayNew Omegaverse I can't get out of my head.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: TNOG Omegaverse AU: Baby, what's your sign? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148174
Comments: 41
Kudos: 244





	1. It seems such a waste of breath

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fic I've ever written in years so I might be a little rusty. Also, this was technically the first content I've created for TayNew; it just took months for me to get it done. Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> PS. Proofreading is not my best point, so please forgive any technical errors.

The party was already in full swing when Tay entered the venue.

AWC Studio. His friend has done it again.

Arm Weerayut Chansook; Beta, Stylist, Fashion Designer, and Socialite.

His friend is known for being a man of all trades, and his most recent project is already looking like a success. It’s a place for small and starting local designers and their craft; an environment for them to exhibit and properly sell their line — a stepping stone to get their names out there.

The launch of the studio is a mixing pot, Tay can recognize people from the media, business tycoons, celebrities… Basically people he does not want to deal with at the moment.

If only he can find Arm or Off.

“Ai’Tay!”

When Tay turned, Arm was already on his way to claim his congratulatory hug. “Khun Arm! No wonder you didn’t want us to see the place before it’s done, it’s gorgeous.” And it really is with the monochrome and the occasional bright colors, all sleek minimalistic lines, his friend's signature aesthetic. 

“I have to thank you for introducing me to N’Neen.” Neen Suwanamas, an Omega who’s also Tay’s go-to person for anything real estate. “I was a pain in the ass to please but I’m glad we pushed through.”

“No problem. I’m happy she didn’t drop your ass for being too picky.” Tay joked, “Where’s Peng?”

“He’s here somewhere.” Arm gestured for one of the servers to get Tay some champagne. “He’s looking for a costume designer for his upcoming short film so you might see him in one of the floors checking out some of the business casual lines.”

When the server returned with Tay’s champagne, Arm immediately offered a toast. “For the future.”

Tay's no longer so sure about that, but it is his friend's day. “For the future.” 

“Try to look for Off. And call me once you find him. I need you both for a picture.”

That might sound rude to anyone else but Arm has a habit of including Off and Tay in all of his momentous pictures. Off and Tay have known each other since high school, and their trio was created in college. Both Alphas seemed to know that Arm was pack the moment he (accidentally) became part of Off’s portfolio project in freshman year. Off failed the portfolio, but hey, they got the Beta so it's still a win.

They were in different faculties. Off was in Communication Arts, Tay in Economics, and Arm in Fashion Design. Different buildings, different schedules and it’s still a wonder how they still stick together 'til now.

Arm was just a struggling artist then, working multiple jobs to make it work. And now he’s here. Tay had no plans drinking tonight, but of course he’ll finish the glass for his friend.

“I still have to go around and greet people, so you do the same okay?” Tay only nodded. “I know you Tawan! Don’t go for the nearest exit, I have my eyes on you!”

Tay laughed and waited for Arm to be swallowed by the crowd before turning to look for the nearest exit. What Arm don't know, won't pop a vein. It’s not that he doesn’t know anyone here, they revolve in the same circle. It's just that, recently he wasn’t in the mood for socializing. And if Tay’s being honest, he’s only here to support Arm.

He managed to survive the awkward greetings given by associates, dodged friendly pats and hugs, dismissed further discussions of business and private lives before he reached the balcony.

There, he let his mind go back to Phuket.

_3 months ago—_

“Do you think this trip will help us get our pups?”

“I do hope so. The Omegas in our family have a good history of conceiving in Phuket.”

“I’m so excited! I hope we’ll get two.”

“Now, now… Let’s not get hasty. Get on your seat, okay?”

Tay sighed. He had nothing against newly bonded mates but that doesn’t mean he’d like to be subjected to no-filter flirting. He knew it’s inevitable. He knew the bond demanded it but gosh, the things he hear…

The plane hasn’t even left Chiang Mai and he’s already close to losing his patience.

But he’ll live through this flight and only because Tay loves his Yāy. There’s absolutely nothing he won’t do for her despite the fact that sometimes she’d do stuff that really makes him question if his Yāy was really as old as she claims. 

“Yāy,” he called as he made sure that her seatbelt is put on correctly, “I know you told me that you’ve always had a youthful soul but you can’t just impulsively book a trip. Did you even talk to your doctor before getting the plane tickets? We could have just rented a private jet and —”

“What the doctor doesn’t know won’t kill him.” Nart responded. “And Tay, you hate spending on unnecessary things.”

True. Tay hated spending on luxurious things, a fact that was surprising about someone who’s quite known as a successful entrepreneur. For instance when traveling, Tay rarely paid for first class. He only ever goes for it when he’s with Arm and/or Off.

“You’d be more comfortable in a private jet.” Tay rebutted before he huffed and slouched on his seat.

“I’m fine.” She gently tapped his hand and just like that, the comforting smell of pack eased into the tensed aura of Tay’s Alpha and he immediately felt his limbs relax. “See? We’re fine. How about you? You’re comfortable too, aren’t you?”

Tay looked at his Yāy and found her looking at the passenger on her left.

One of Tay’s best friends, Off Jumpol, is a film producer; Tay’s no stranger to fair skinned people but he’s still surprised to see such pale skin on this man.

The stranger definitely looked surprised at the sudden attention and immediately gave a _wai._ His grandmother responded and Tay felt himself greet back out of habit.

“Um… I guess?”

His Yāy has her back on him but Tay can sense that she’s smiling. “I’m Nart and this is my grandson, Tay. He’s single.”

“Yāy! You don’t just broadcast that on a stranger.” Tay can’t believe it. “I’m so sorry. She’s not usually so frank.” That’s a lie. His grandmother's middle name is _blunt_. 

To his embarrassment though, the stranger smirked. “Are you though?”

Tay’s brow was already raised before he can even control his expression. “What?”

“Single.”

Tay’s other eyebrow joined the other in the struggle of reaching his hairline. His Yāy laughed _._

“I’m kidding.” Tay glared and sunk back on his chair and decided to focus on the stewardess who’s giving the pre-flight run down.

“Relax, Tay… He’s joking.” Well at least his Yāy is enjoying his embarrassment. “So Khun…”

“Oh, please call me New.”

And just like that, Tay took his trusty Book of Dharma and started reading. If he’s half listening to his seat mates’ conversation, then it's a secret he'll take to his grave.

—

They arrived in Phuket faster than Tay thought. He was carrying one luggage per hand while his Yāy walked ahead with an arm looped around New’s. They mostly talked about random stuff on the plane; Phuket, Chiang Mai, food, and oh god, Tay doesn’t like how he’s aware of New’s bottomless pit of a stomach. That’s just too much information from a stranger for him.

Tay’s happy that his Yāy seems comfortable with the guy, but he’s not sure if he likes how familiar they’re getting. They’re not pack. That’s just that.

Tay’s Alpha was very possessive. It took awhile to recognize who’s pack and who’s not, so when someone new was trying to get close to who Tay considered as pack, it physically hurt to restrain his Alpha not to intervene. But it has been hours since that awkward introduction and Tay’s Alpha was confused. He should be serving as a human barricade and get in between his Yāy and this New person. Yet at the same time, the pup in him — the one who only had his Yāy most of his young life — was happy to see her being comfortable with someone else.

She’s barely out of their Chiang Mai home and seeing her interact with someone who’s not a relative nor a paid companion made Tay happy. He wished he could be with her more often but she also trusted him with a legacy he hopes to bring into better heights and that’s something he will never abandon.

And she rarely made requests so when she asked him to accompany her to Phuket, a mere economy flight and an overly friendly seat mate won’t stop him.

Before he could think about their sudden laughter, New stopped their pseudo stroll in front of the terminal’s exit.

“Well, I guess this is where we depart Yāy Nart _._ ” Tay watched as New patted his grandmother’s hand. And again, he wondered why his Alpha seemed so calm when usually, his Alpha’s instinct was aggression to such act.

“Aw, I hope to meet you soon K'New.” His Yāy said. “I hope you have enough time to meet us for lunch while we’re here in Phuket.”

“I would love to, but my schedule is pretty unpredictable at the moment.” 

Before he could witness a painful goodbye in the weirdest way, Tay spotted their ride. _Thank goodness._

“Yāy _,_ our ride is here. _”_ He said before walking ahead to meet the chauffeur and handed him their luggage.

“Tay,” She called and asked him to come back when he turned to look at her. He didn’t really want to interact with the stranger any further but refusing his Yāy has never been his strongest point. “Come say goodbye to K'New.”

Tay wanted to scoff. He barely knew the guy but his Yāy was looking at him in her usual hawk-like way to make sure that he never forgets his manners. So he gave a _wai._

New _wai’_ s back before doing the same to Tay’s grandmother. “It’s good meeting you both.” If he saw New hesitate before he left for the cab waiting area, Tay would just blame his imagination.

Nart didn’t leave her spot until she saw New’s cab leave. And when she’s finally ready, Tay guided her to their awaiting van. “You seem cozy with him, Yāy _._ ” Tay said after the door closes.

Nart was quiet for awhile and Tay wondered if she tired herself too soon by entertaining a stranger. “New is good company.” She answered.

This time, Tay scoffed. “Of course he is. You ignored your grandson the entire flight to talk to him.”

“Oh don’t be jealous, Tay.” His grandmother laughed and that will always be a sound that he will cherish. “I’m sure you’ll be sick of me by day 2.”

“That will never happen Yāy _._ ” Nope, never. “In fact, I’m already thinking about moving bases so I can take care of you better.”

“Nonsense. They need you in Bangkok so you’ll stay in Bangkok.” And that’s coming from the Chairman of the Board of Directors of The Vihokratana Group.

Officially, Tay’s the CEO but he’s also handling 50% of the Chairman’s load in the business ever since Nart took an indefinite leave due to health concerns. “You’re the heir, Tawan. The group is your responsibility.”

It’s not that he was forced to take over. His grandmother never enforced anything that Tay truly never wanted. He accepted the role, started from the bottom and aimed for the top. He liked managing the Group, but he hated being far from his Yāy _._

“Speaking of responsibilities, did you know that it’s New’s first time here in Phuket?” Tay can’t help but raise his brow. They are back to the stranger, huh. “He has a few business meetings lined up.”

“No, Yāy _._ I didn’t know.” _I know. He mentioned that when we landed._

“I wish we can tour him around.”

“Yāy _,_ you’ve known him for like…” He made sure she saw him looking at his watch, “3 hours give or take.”

“No.” Tay doesn’t like that smirk. “I know him.”

He tried to recall all the friends and associates she introduced him to over the years but Tay’s sure he’s never met a guy as fair as New.

Wonder why that’s the only attribute he can focus on.

“How?”

His Yāy _’_ s smirk slowly turned into a fond smile before she said, “He smells like pack.”

Tay’s not sure how he’s going to take that.

—

Tay just finished his meeting with the hotel’s General Manager and was on his way to the hotel’s cafe for the dinner he promised his Yāy _._

Since their trip was unplanned, Tay suggested that he call for a meeting to check up on things. Nart agreed. Tay learned early on that Nart liked to visit sites unannounced to make sure that the quality of service their businesses provided was consistent. He makes sure that he visits all of their sites at least annually.

They have 2 more sites in Phuket to visit, 1 more hotel and a spa, but he’ll let his Yāy decide when to come by.

Just as he left the hall, his phone rang.

Some of the hotel staff passed him by and he automatically answered the phone while returning their greetings.

_“Ai’Peng? Where the hell are you?”_

Yep, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn; Alpha, Producer, Fashion Icon, and one of Tay Tawan’s best friends. He’s also a pain in the ass but Tay’s pretty sure that they’re even on that round.

“Yāy felt like going to Phuket so we’re here.”

_“And you didn’t even ask me?”_ Someone echoed a ‘nor me’ on Off’s end and Tay’s assuming that he’s on loud speaker and Arm was nearby.

“How am I supposed to warn you when she greets me with a plane ticket the moment I landed in Chiang Mai?” Tay reasoned with an eye roll.

_“Well you could have called the moment you landed in Phuket, you asshole!”_ Off retorted with a deafening note. _“I could use an escape right now.”_

Odd. “Why?”

_“Let me talk to him—”_ Tay’s pretty sure Arm just wrestled the phone from Off at that point, _“P’Am hints on becoming Off’s matchmaker.”_

“What?” Tay stopped and he’s just about to enter the cafe. “Why?”

_“I’ve been asking her that!”_ Off screamed. For a grown man, Off sure had the lungs of a toddler.

_“What he means is that they had a screaming match about Off’s bachelor life.”_ Arm explained and with how he sounded, Tay can pretty much guess that their Beta friend witnessed the aforementioned screaming match.

_“Just because she’s happily bonded and expecting doesn’t mean I have to be tied down as well! With how she’s acting, I’m already feeling 10 years off of my shelf life!”_ Off had always been the dramatic one, hence the Film background.

“Well, you’re still welcome to come over. We still have one more room in our suite.” It was a lucky catch. The suite just opened with no pending reservation and all the other rooms were booked. The General Manager was just too happy to reserve it for his bosses for a week at the very least.

Tay peeked at the cafe entrance, hoping to see his Yāy and let her know that he’s on a call. She was seated on one of the center tables with… What he saw just cut off whatever reply Off’s giving him.

The stranger’s here.

In Tay’s hotel.

And he’s dining with Tay’s grandmother like they’ve been planning it for weeks.

Tay’s seeing red before he could recognize what he’s feeling.

He’s angry. His Yāy was his pack. His. She’s been his only pack for years before he met Off and Arm. But here’s this guy whom she met coincidentally in a plane and suddenly he’s pack to her too. Tay still can’t wrap his head around that.

He’s confused. The fondness in his Yāy towards this stranger was definitely reserved for pack members. So far she’s only shown Tay that, and in the rare occasion she sees them, Off and Arm too. If gossip columns were to be believed, then the next person who’s going to be showered with this affection would be Tay’s bonded mate. And that’s too much wishful thinking on Tay’s end. He’s not even sure if he’s capable of finding his mate and nourish his end of the bond.

The pup in him was happy. He knew his Yāy’s Omega was looking for a pup to spoil. And he can’t provide her that if he doesn’t have a bonded mate. Adoption was an option of course, but he’s not sure if he’s ready for that kind of responsibility. He could barely take care of himself most days —

_Wait,_ Tay blinked, _why am I thinking like —_

_“Ai Peng?!”_ Off Jumpol ladies and gentlemen, _“Where did you go asswipe? Still there?”_

“Peng, I need to go.” Tay opened the cafe door and stepped in, “I’ll call you back later.” He ended the call without hearing Off’s objections.

“Yāy _,_ ” He greeted before sitting down, “And K'New, fancy seeing you here.” He tried to minimize the aggression in his voice but by the looks of his dinner mates faces, he failed to do so.

“New was in a meeting when I arrived here, I just invited him to dinner when he was done.” Nart explained before piling Tay’s plate with food. “It was his second and last one today.”

Tay can’t help but stare New down on his seat. The fair man tried to ignore him and Tay almost thought he’s oblivious to Tay’s simmering anger until he noticed how much he fidgeted. It was a strange comfort that he was not as unbothered as Tay thought he would be. 

“Also, K'New will be staying with us for a while.”

“What?” Tay asked. He didn’t hear that correctly, did he?

“After his 1st meeting, New went to his hotel to check in. There was a mistake in the system prompting his reservation to be given to someone else. He didn’t have enough time to look for another hotel so he went here to attend to his 2nd meeting instead.” She placed his plate in front of him before going for the cake to start slicing.

“It’s a little late and not every hotel here in Phuket has a 24/7 front desk and since we have an extra room, why not give it to K'New?” She smiled before putting the first slice on a plate and sliding it towards New.

Tay can only shut his mouth.

“Umm, it’s only for tonight.” New said while looking at Tay. “I have an early meeting tomorrow so I’m sure I can find a room after that.”

“Oh nonsense! You can stay for as long as you’d like. We don’t mind, do we, Tay?” And she smiled like the decision has already been made. And yeah, it kinda was. One just don’t cross an Omega Matriarch.

Tay sighed. “No, we don’t.”

—

_“So, I know that you badly want me there but I’m sorry, Peng. I’m going to Japan.”_ Off said the moment he accepted the video call request.

“What are you going to do in Japan?” He replied as he rechecked his emails on his iPad.

_“A blessing dropped on my lap. I have to check a venue in Tokyo for my next series.”_ Tay made sure Off saw his raised brow, _“Okay, it’s mostly because I want to avoid my sister’s blind dates.”_

“Why don’t you give it a try? You’ve been whining about mates recently anyway.”

_“I meant that in a sexual way, you idiot. Keep up!”_ Off replied. _“It’s one thing to keep a hook up for ruts and sex in general, dating with a bond as a goal is different.”_

“You know it’s not difficult to admit that you’re still waiting for Khun Mate to pass by your life for the 2nd time.” Tay reasoned. “And I mean Mate with the capital ‘M.’”

It happened back in their university days.

One day, Off came back from his faculty’s short film screening a tad bit different. All their years as pack and that was the only time Tay ever saw Off Jumpol so distracted. He didn’t fully explain it at first and it went on for months. Tay and Arm were practically on the edge of their seats when Off finally confessed that he thought he might have found his Mate during the screening. And his Alpha had been crazy looking for them.

The bond does not work the same for everyone. Some can be immediate and for others, it can be a little slow. Some can be romantic, while others can go for the deepest form of friendship. One thing is for sure, once your destined Mate is there, you’ll know.

Off never found that person again.

_“You’re crazy.”_ Off added, _“I’m just enjoying my bachelor life. I’m not ready to be tied down yet.”_

“Whatever you say, Peng.” Tay closed one more email. “Is Arm going with you?”

_“Nope, he’s about to start his new studio project and he’s searching the market for a team. He did request a shit ton of clothes though.”_ Tay could practically hear the excitement in his voice despite his whining. Clothes and fashion — things he will never get but will always be constant for his two best friends.

“Well, if you pass by any camera shops, I’m one call away.” Off didn’t reply immediately and Tay has to double check if they were still connected. “Are you still—”

_“Well, based on what I’m seeing, I don’t think you’re just ‘one call away.’”_ Off was looking somewhere over Tay’s shoulder and when he looked back, Khun New, the stranger was standing by the balcony door.

“Um, I’m sorry.” He said before moving just so he’s out of frame. Well, it seems like he won’t just be talking to Off before he sleeps.

“ _You liar! You said you’re with Yāy Nart!_ ” Off accused, _“You’re there for a hook up, aren’t you! You could have just admitted it, you sly dog you! ‘Traveling to Phuket because Yāy Nart felt like it’, my ass!”_ Off was laughing too hard and Tay kinda wished he choked.

“Believe what you want, Jumpol. He’s Yāy’s friend.” And obviously, Off wasn’t listening. “Well I hope P’Am gets to you first before your flight takes off for Japan.”

_“You as—”_

“Good night!” Tay smirked before ending the call. He’ll hear Off’s complaints tomorrow, for now, he has another person to talk to.

When he looked back, New was staring at him. Or maybe he was looking at the view. Their suite included a balcony overlooking the sea after all, and the night sky was breathtaking.

But no, New was definitely looking at him.

“Can I help you?” Tay asked.

“Umm, I just want to apologize for the intrusion.” New said awkwardly. “I promise I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow.”

“No need.” Tay sighed. He’s been doing that a lot lately. “Yāy is already planning to tour you around. You won’t break her heart, would you?” New almost broke his neck to answer. Tay almost smiled.

Now that he’s seeing him underneath the moonlight, Tay finally noticed how soft his sudden suite mate is. He’s as tall as Tay and he has enough bulk to suggest that he kept a healthy lifestyle. He was still fair but Tay did witness him blush during dinner and that was almost an endearing sight.

_Weird._

“Do you want to keep hovering over there or do you actually want to sit down?” Tay offered and observed how New hesitated for a bit before giving in and sitting down beside the Alpha.

“Thank you for letting me stay. I don’t think I ever said that earlier.”

Tay shrugged. “There’s no need for that. If you want to say your thanks, say it to Yāy, not me.”

“Yeah, but you still allowed me to stay so, thank you.” Tay has already turned off his iPad and it would be awkward for him to open it back up. Unless it’s business related, Tay kind of sucked in small talks.

_Well, there’s always an introduction._ “By the way, I don’t think we have been properly introduced. Tay Tawan Vihokratana.” He returned a _wai_ after New. “And I’m sorry if my Yāy is nosy.”

“Your Yāy is a wonderful woman.” Tay could only smile. “I’m New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun.”

Tay’s brows raised before he could control them. “Techaapaikhun? As in Techaapaikhun of the Bowwiee Industries?”

New tried to hide his grimace but Tay caught it nonetheless. “The one and only.”

The Bowwiee Industries were monsters when it came to Thailand’s engineering field. They’re the best of the best. Tay has heard about the iron hand that managed the group and for some reason, he can’t really connect an aggressive engineer to the person sitting next to him.

“I wasn’t aware the Techaapaikhun’s had a second son.” The eldest was the company’s front man and that’s always on Tay’s radar. 

For some reason, the smile he gave Tay was a little sad. “Well now you know.”

“Is that why you’re here? For Bowwiee?” Didn’t he just say he was good at small talk as long as it’s business related?

“No, not really. Just a few projects on the side. What about you though?” New asked.

“What about me?”

“Yāy Nart,” Oh god, why does that sound good? “Said that she felt like going the beach so she did. Are you here for business or—”

“Officially, it’s a vacation. Officially, I’m supposed to be in Chiang Mai, but you really can’t say no when instead of a welcome home banner, she welcomes you with an economy ticket to Phuket.”

That made New laugh and that laugh made Tay’s Alpha chest tighten with unexplainable pride.

_Present Day—_

The film rolls he used that day were still locked in his office drawer. He should have them developed and scanned, his Yāy would want those memories in a photo album. She actually did remind him to send her the rolls if he’s too busy to get them developed himself, but he’s not sure if he’s ready to look at those.

God knows how many times he scrolled through his phone for those Phuket memories.

Tay’s not stupid.

He knew what happened. He knew why New smelt like pack to him and his Yāy.

He knew who New was to him.

Tay’s not stupid but he sure was goddamn slow.

“Peng,” It’s Off. “What the hell? What are you doing here?”

“Getting a breather?” Tay explained and offered his glass for a toast.

Off returned it, “Breather my ass. I bet you came here the moment Arm turned his back.” Tay just chuckled. “Have you even checked the rest of the floors?”

“Nope. Too many people.” _Too many scents._ “I’ll check them out after the party. I can’t enjoy them when every other minute someone is tapping your shoulder for a chat.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the whole idea of a launch party. To socialize.”

“Then I don’t feel like it.” Tay shrugged.

Off just stared at him. “You’ve been weird since you arrived from Phuket.”

“I’m already weird. Isn’t that what you said when you befriended me that first day?”

“Yeah, but something’s not right with you these past 3 months.” Off leaned on the railing, his champagne glass lightly swinging in between his fingertips. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I…” Tay sighed, “I’m not sure how to start.” Off has always been perceptive when it came to his pack which was a surprising trait coming from someone who’s always been so carefree with himself.

“Okay. That’s fair,” Off shrugged, “Arm should be here if we’re talking about emotions.”

They shared a laugh at that.

“Is it about that guy who was with you?” Off asked.

Off apparently took pixelated screen shots of the call and made sure to share it with Arm. They’ve been teasing him about New and if it wasn’t for his sour Alpha mood, they would have never stopped.

Tay knew that his best friends already have an idea of what’s going on. This wasn’t their first ride on ‘Alpha-searching-for-his-elusive-Mate’ train after all. Off can claim and boast about his beloved bachelor life all he wanted but Arm and Tay knew that he’d trade that in a heartbeat if it meant he’d have a chance of meeting his Mate again. Point is, they’ve been through this; the only difference was that Off knew nothing of his Mate except their scent. Tay knew enough, had the connections, but chose to not approach.

He’s a fucking coward. And he’s not sure how to explain it to his best friends, when one of them would give up everything to meet his Mate again.

“It’s cool man.” Off said, “No pressure. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Peng, I —”

_3 months ago —_

They were having dinner on their suite’s balcony. The sun has already set an hour ago and Tay can’t really recall what he did or said. All he knew was that his Yāy and New were laughing too much and it’s probably because of him.

New was done with all of his official business in Phuket. He was supposed to go back to Bangkok today but Tay does not want to think about his reasons for taking a day off.

Yāy enjoys New’s company; even when he has to disappear from time to time to catch up on his business meetings, he always skipped back to them like he just went to the bathroom for a break. New’s considerate to his Yāy and always made sure that he’s attentive to whatever she said.

Tay’s Alpha never showed its green head again and that counted as a blessing. He was actually content to tail them around, cameras (both film and phone) at the ready for any picture-worthy moments.

It was also a coincidence that New decided to stay for one more day when Tay and his Yāy no longer had any sites to visit and can actually enjoy their stay.

So they mostly visited temples and strolled down beach fronts. And eat. Gosh, Tay can’t remember the last time he ate that much street food. New’s bottomless pit of a stomach was definitely a thing of legends.

After their laughter died down and Tay finally accepted that they were both laughing at him, the three of them enjoyed a comfortable silence while observing the night sky.

Yāy Nart had her eyes closed and her lips were smiling. It looked like she was enjoying the atmosphere, their company, and the soothing sound of the waves. Tay didn’t hesitate snapping a picture.

Just when the picture was saved on his gallery, the sound of a camera shutter disturbed their silence. Tay immediately noticed that New had his camera facing him.

“Are you taking my picture?” New’s confused (or was it shock) face was amusing. “You could have warned me, I won’t deny you a pose.”

New scoffed. “Wow, what are you? A celebrity?”

“Might as well be, seeing that you just snapped my photo like a fanboy.”

“I wasn’t!”

“Then who’s camera shutter was that?”

“M-mine.” New stuttered and the adorable blush was back on his cheeks. Tay’s long given up on analyzing his sudden attraction towards this New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun. Three days in and he’s in it hook, line, and sinker. He’s got to admit though that it was easier to accept those points when they can banter like old friends. New was like someone he can talk to for hours and just be honest with. Like one does with pack. “I was taking a picture of the view behind you.”

Tay called bullshit. “Show me?”

New didn’t even hesitate to show him his gallery.

Impressed? Yes.

Happy? No.

His gallery’s recent additions were composed of Phuket, his Yāy, and the new shot of the suite’s skyline. Not even a picture of him. Tay could only hope that the disappointment was not evident on his face nor his scent.

“Your face don’t deserve my storage space.” Tay’s own gallery (for film and digital) suddenly felt guilty. He also didn’t feel like responding to the taunt so he just leaned back and stared somewhere that isn’t New.

“You know, I’m not sure if I told you this before Tay,” Yāy Nart said before patting his hand to make sure she has his full attention. “I met Saa-mii here in Phuket.”

Tay never heard this story before. “Dtaa?” Yāy Nart nodded. He was pretty young when they lost their Patriarch Alpha, so Tay only has vague memories of his grandfather. But those memories, along with his Yāy’s stories, always gave Tay warmth.

“Was he your bonded Mate, Yāy Nart?” New asked and Nart gave him a sad smile before nodding.

“I was a runaway bride—”

“What?” Tay and New reacted in unison.

Nart only chuckled. “Scandalous, isn’t it? I was the talk of the town.” Then she shrugged. “In my defense, it was an arranged marriage. The usual cliche.”

“Arranged marriages are no longer cliches, Yāy. It’s not even common anymore.” New said and Tay agreed.

“Well, romance novels definitely got their inspiration from the culture of the old. Anyway, I was set to be married to my Father’s associate. The day before the wedding, I ran off to here, to Phuket. And that’s where I met the love of my life…”

Tay can’t help it; his eyes looked at New. And he was already looking at Tay.

“… and my bonded Mate.”

What goes on New’s head when he looked at Tay like that?

“Did…” Tay started; he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to ask, or if he even wanted to know the answer. “Did you know right away? That he was your Alpha? Your Mate?”

“No.” Nart admitted, “It was a slow process, our recognition. Our courtship was way faster.”

“I guess not everyone can recognize their bond Mates in a flash.” New commented and Tay can bet on his life savings that New sounded sad.

“No. The process of recognition differs on each and everyone. The messier your mind, the slower the process.”

“What does that mean?” Tay asked.

“Extreme emotions tend to waylay the bond recognition. Trauma, depression, anxiety, even denial… The bond will always be there; and the recognition will eventually happen, it just depends on when it will be mutual.” Nart explained.

“What happens when it’s mutual but the other half refuses to complete the bond?” Tay’s sure that the bonding process was discussed in high school, when most of the class have presented, so he’s not sure why New bothered asking.

“Well you won’t die. That’s for sure. But moving on from a broken or rejected bond is a slow, agonizing process. It took me years to accept that my Mate was gone.”

New looked at him and Tay can almost feel the sadness in his eyes. “Okay, I think that’s enough lessons about Mates and bonds. What happened after you met each other, Yāy?”

“Yeah,” New chimed in, “Did you get married right away?”

“As I’ve said, our courtship was faster than our recognition. We got married a fortnight after the recognition became mutual.” The smile on Nart’s face was sad. “A bond is the fastest marriage and the longest heartbreak one can ever encounter.”

—

Tay only wanted a glass of water when he got out of bed in the wee hours. He was only thirsty. No big deal. It’s not like the talk about bonds got his brain thinking of what ifs, of what could be’s if he’d decided to start looking. Not at all.

If he saw New sitting crosslegged on the balcony, it’s mere coincidence.

He was glowing underneath the moonlight and Tay took his precious time looking before making his presence known.

“How much for your thoughts?” He asked and waited for the other to acknowledge him before sitting down.

“You won’t be able to afford.” New replied with a smirk.

“I won’t buy them then.” Tay shrugged, and didn’t stop staring at the man beside him. “Share them with me?”

New smiled before looking at him, “Bored much?” Again Tay shrugged. He already sat down and in for the ride anyway. Besides, Tay doubted that whatever word-vomit came out of New’s mouth would ever bore him. His Yāy was right, New’s awesome company.

“So, back to Bangkok tomorrow, huh?”

New sighed. “I guess.”

“Wow, the excitement overwhelms me.” Tay teased.

“No one is truly ever excited to go back to work, Tawan.” Tay was about to retort when New added, “Maybe except you. You’re a workaholic.”

Tay scoffed. “Am not!” He may have entertained a few emails and conference calls here and there but he’s no workaholic.

“I’m not giving you my opinion, that’s what Yāy Nart said.”

The pup in him pouted, “With how she orders me around, I guess I turned out to be one without knowing.” New smirked again. “That doesn’t mean I willingly turned into one.”

“Whatever you say, Te.”

That.

Somehow, during their outings, New just called him that and stuck. Tay didn’t even had the chance to dispute his lack of senior honorific.

“Why don’t you just extend your stay,” Tay suggested. They still have 3 days left in Phuket plus, “Yāy won’t mind.”

New looked at him and for the first time, Tay held his gaze. It was still a little bit sad, but Tay saw hope too. “I’m sure you’ve had enough of my face.”

“Well,” The Alpha gulped. “It’s not the ugliest view here. I mean, we did pass by a stall of sea urchins and ow —” New was already laughing and after an elbow to his rib, Tay decided it was a good, well-earned price. “Anyway, you still have the room until whenever.”

“Thanks, but my head will be served in a platter if I ask for more vacation time.” New sighed like he didn’t just laugh a few seconds ago, “Unlike some big-shot around here, the rest of us can’t just extend their leaves.” He teased before he gently bumped Tay’s shoulder.

Tay frowned. It wasn’t the first New sounded like he was not enjoying his current post. “Aren’t you the—”

“2nd son of the Techaapaikhuns? Yeah. So what? Rules still apply to me.”

“You know, I still can’t believe it.”

New frowned. “What?”

“I can’t seem to associate you with the Techaapaikhuns.”

The Techaapaikhuns were the ruthless Alphas of Thailand’s engineering. Now, that could be purely a professional front, what they could be in private may be entirely different but sometimes, rumors have a specks of truth. Anyway, Tay has never really met New’s family to properly give an unbiased opinion.

And here was New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun who’s all physically Alpha. He’s almost as tall as Tay. He might be fair but Tay had seen quick glimpses of lean muscle underneath all that smooth skin. He had the appetite of an Alpha undergoing a growth spurt and yet he craved like a nesting Omega. He’s all contradiction and it’s confusing Tay.

For one, he has never really bothered with a person’s second gender oh wait— that should be the second issue. The fact the he even bothered analyzing this person outside of his pack should be his number one concern.

“What do you mean by that?”

Tay shrugged. “I guess I can’t really see you as an engineer?” New was quick to glare at him. “No, listen. That’s not an insult—”

“Well it definitely sounds like one—”

“If you just let me finish?” New sighed and nodded, “I’m sure that you know how people view your company. And I may have seen your brother, and occasionally your father, on TV — and that view kind of proves that opinion right.”

“What a shallow excuse.” New scoffed.

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, you don’t give the same vibe… You know?” Tay carefully looked at New, like he’s trying to test if he said the right things. “Does that make sense?”

“And that automatically disqualifies me as an engineer?” New asked, and he’s strangely emotionless.

“No,” How can he still look ethereal? “I just thought that maybe, instead of being a ‘ruthless engineer’ like how the world sees your company, you’d make an awesome teacher.”

Is it weird that his comment made New smile? “What? A teacher? Why a teacher? That’s so random.”

_Great. Now how would you get yourself out of this, Tawan?_ “I don’t know. I just pictured you teaching kids and thought that…” _you’d look more at ease_ “That profession suits you more.”

_Maybe kindergarten pups… Or tutor high school kids._

“Funny,” New said while chuckling, “Being a teacher was my first choice.”

Interesting. “What? No way.”

“Yes way!” New turned to him, eyes all excited. “I’ve always loved kids. And math. Being a teacher seems like a good opportunity to get both!”

“Why didn’t you go for it?” Tay asked, and suddenly he was overwhelmed by the need to know more. To dig deeper on what makes a New Thitipoom.

The next smile New gave Tay was another addition to his growing sad smile collection. “I grew up.”

There was something else he was not sharing and Tay wanted to ask further. But then again, why? How?

His sudden interest was already alarming. He wasn’t even like this when he first met his best friends.

“I think you’d be an awesome photographer.” New commented after a moment of silence.

“Because I keep carrying a camera around?" Tay added. New won’t be the first one to comment that and Tay never had a problem with people talking about his handy cameras. "It's a hobby. People do that on their free time. You should get one.”

“Because you seem to know when to click for a picture. I mean, people can get a fancy camera, click a shot, slap a filter and claim that they do photography as a hobby.” Well, he never heard of that before. “But you... I lost count on the number of times I thought you were unaware, but then I turn around and you were already looking at your camera or your phone like you were already reviewing a picture.” New turned to him again, silent awe evident on his eyes. “And then you show me and Yāy Nart the photo and I can't seem to remember the moment being as magical as your photograph. So... How do you do that?”

“I…” How does one even answer that? Tay's overwhelmed. He suddenly felt conscious. He’s lived most of his adult life exposed to people, his social circle and business demand it. Yet it’s the first time he felt truly seen by a person outside of his pack. “I… I think you’re watching me too much.”

With that, New laughed again and the feeling vanished. Just like that. “You can say that you’re developing a crush on me, I won’t mind.” Tay teased further and New just snorted.

Tay kept staring as the other guy closed his eyes and raised his chin like he’s soaking the moonlight.

_He’s so beautiful._

His Alpha was already purring in contentment.

“I was thinking about the talk with Yāy Nart. The one about bonds and mates.”

“What about them?” Actually, no. Tay doesn’t want to know. Tay doesn’t want to talk about bonds and Mates.

New opened his eyes and slowly turned to look at Tay before he said, “I was wondering if my Mate would ever recognize me.”

People make it a life goal to meet their mate in this lifetime, but Tay already swore to avoid his.

_Present Day—_

“I met my Mate, Peng.”

He can feel the intense look Off gave him but he was too ashamed to face it.

“In Phuket?”

Tay nodded. “In Phuket.”

He watched Off play with his champagne and knew that his friend was also conflicted with what to say. It took a few swirls before he dared ask if Tay’s Mate was the same guy Off saw during the video call. Tay only nodded. For a second, the relief of admitting that fact to someone else was a little overwhelming. The intense look Off gave him was full of judgment though.

Tay can’t really fault him with how he’s reacting. He knew what Off would give to meet his Mate again.

Off scoffed beside him and chuckled — the sound a tad bit sad, a little bit disappointed. “I know why you’re doing this but fuck, you’re being an idiot, Peng. You’re so stupid.”

“I don’t know what to do, Peng.” Tay confessed. He has issues. Enough of them to swear not to focus on finding his Mate like everyone else and just treasure what he has. That mindset made him unprepared for the intense pull of the bond. Some days, he even wakes up with phantom pains in his chest.

There’s always the feeling of missing something, like a void inside him. An itch underneath his skin. A constant reminder that he should be looking. It hurts everyday, he can’t even imagine going through years like this, like Off did.

“I have this urge to punch you.” Off laughed, “So I won’t say anything nor will I suggest what you should be doing, because at the end of the day, I have my dreams and you have your issues.”

“And this is why we need Arm.”

Off nodded before draining his champagne. “And this is why we need Arm.”

The party was still booming behind them as they stood there on the balcony in silence; both occupied on their own thoughts and Mates who won’t leave their minds. Arm will find them eventually and they’d probably get an earful for keeping to themselves instead of socializing out there.

“We’re such losers.” Tay whispered.

“Yep.” Off didn’t even deny. “Two Alphas who hold the world in their palms, out on the balcony enjoying their lonesome.”

And he can’t help it, he scoffed. “Man, you have to stop making everything sound like a script.”

Off just rolled his eyes, “I’m a filmmaker. That’s what I do. Besides, you can’t help it if it’s natural. Anyway, are you gonna finish that?” He pointed at Tay’s champagne. “I don’t want to go back inside and I need another drink to forget about your wrong choices.”

“Wow,” Tay deadpanned before sliding his glass towards Off. He doesn’t want to drink it anyway. “Didn’t come here to be judged, but please go ahead. I’m dying to hear all of your judgement.”

Off immediately took a sip before responding, “Oh, you will hear it sir. Let's start with how they look like? I doubt a pixelated screenshot will do them justice.”

Tay sighed as his mind was flooded by milky white skin and endearing beauty marks, of mischievous eyes and open laughter… “He’s… He’s everything I ever wanted.” Tay frowned, Off just shrugged and nodded like his statement was suffice. “Does that even make sense?”

“In a way. I won’t really know, I haven’t even seen my Mate’s shadow so,” He shrugged again, “I guess once you see them it’d feel like that. Legends say that Mates are programmed to be each other’s perfect pair. Anyway, ‘he’ you said?”

“Yep.”

“And he’s a what?”

Tay frowned, and Off immediately added, “Not that it matters of course. Unless it matters to you—”

“No, it doesn’t. It’s just that…” God, he can’t believe he missed that detail. “I… I don’t know what he is Peng.”

Now that definitely caught his friend off-guard. “Oh, then maybe he’s in some really good suppressants?” That’s a lie and they both know it. Usually Mates would know in a heartbeat.

Tay was already failing in this Mate thing and he hasn’t even fully committed yet.

“But Yāy said that sometimes, Mates don’t immediately know.”

“And Yāy Nart is always right.” Before Tay could even spiral down on his thoughts, he added “What’s he like then? Are you even going to tell me his name?”

Tay just shook his head. “He’s shy but there are times that I just wanna shove a bar of soap in his mouth. One time he’s a blushing mess and the next thing is that he’s spouting sex jokes like he’s talking about the weather. Also, for a guy his size you’d expect him to be a clumsy mess—”

“What, like you?” Off scoffed.

“But he’s actually very gentle. His stomach is also bottomless, and you just won’t believe how many food stalls we had to stop by Peng, and… And just allowed him to do that like she’s not strict with her schedule. Also… He has this nasty habit of challenging everything I say and—”

“God, you’re already in love and you didn’t even notice?” Off shook his head in disbelief, “Idiot.”

Tay just leaned further into the railing and sighed. He’s not even going to deny that. “Yeah, I guess I am.” He shouldn’t have given Off his champagne.

“You know that I’d give anything to know what you know.” Off admitted and Tay just nodded. “A contact number. An address. A fucking nickname. I know you’re busy thinking of the what ifs in your head and feeding that decades old fear in your soul, but advice from someone who’s been looking for years?” He paused like he was waiting for Tawan’s permission to go ahead.

And Tay kinda regretted that he nodded before he could even think about it. “Don’t waste your time. I know it’s a fucked up system. Whatever higher power out there deciding who we get tied to, programming us to center our lives on another human being, and what not… Don’t let fear govern your life. Why would you deny yourself happiness when there are others who are still denied of it?”

“That just makes me guilty.”

“No see— stop being a martyr for a second and listen to me. Just because some people can’t have it does not mean that you have to deprive yourself too. You’re being selfish on yourself and that’s a different level of fucked up.”

“And I thought you’d spare me your thoughts.”

“No man, I’m going to cripple you with judgement until you wake up and make the right decisions.” Off scoffed and Tay’s suddenly filled with warmth. He’s so blessed to have his pack and tonight was one of those reminders.

“I’ll think about it.” He still has his doubts, but he felt lighter now that someone else knew about New.

“Remember— cripple. With judgment.” That just made them laugh. Tay knew Off will never let him sleep. He’s done it before and Off’s talkative enough to do it again.

“Oh my god, I knew it!” Yep, cue Arm. They’re both dead. “I looked for you guys everywhere and no one knew where you were!” Tay at least had the decency to look ashamed, Off on the other hand was shameless.

“You can’t keep celebrities on the floor all the time, Khun Arm. You don’t have enough security for a stampede.”

“Shut up. I lost count on the number of people asking me for your contact information and that was only on the first floor.”

Off just shrugged, “Again, celebrity.” That smirk on his face was awfully smug.

“Anyway, I want you to meet someone.” Arm looked back and frowned when he saw no one was following him, “She’s the real estate agent Tawan introduced me to and she’s an angel.”

“Neen won’t appreciate your match making.” Tay commented.

“And in case you forgot, I barely escaped my sister’s latest attempt on tying me down so—”

“No. Why would I even— First of all, Neen definitely can live without your sorry presence gracing her life and two, she’s taken. And obviously by someone who truly deserve her.” Off mockingly gasped. “Now if I can just find them…”

“I never knew Neen was bonded.” Tay said.

“I’m not sure if they’re bond Mates but they definitely look like a nice couple.” Arm assured. Although bond Mates were celebrated, there are those who defy the universe and end up with people of their own choosing. The older generation frown at them, but who cares? Those narrow minded oldies were dying anyway. Tay thinks it’s brave of them.

“So sorry Khun Arm…” Neen, pretty as always, walked into the balcony with someone’s arm tangled with her own.

Tay’s world just stopped.

“New was distracted the whole night and before we knew it, we lost you.”


	2. You are the one, designed for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Te?” The words were out of his mouth before he can think them over. 
> 
> “Yeah?” He was still playing with his cup. 
> 
> “How much for your thoughts?” And New felt himself mirror the smile that suddenly spread through Tay’s face like he knew exactly which memory to think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best proofreading this. If there are any misses, I apologize. :'(
> 
> Also: Please review the tags. <3

Before he knew it, the night was over and he’s escorting Neen out of the venue.

Just when he thought he’ll survive without his bond Mate, fate just knocked and chose to fuck up his life again. Like that flight to Phuket.

He was just minding his business, thoughts full of decisions unmade and sudden turns on his future when his bond Mate’s Matriarch Omega caught his attention. And just like that, he knew him.

That guy who’s a seat away from him, the one with the constipated, sour look who’s ready to fight the world and their aunts, that’s him. That’s New’s Mate.

Funny how he used to visualize his Mate as someone with a sunny smile and a kind face. Tay Tawan Vihokratana’s first impression seemed like a downgrade.

If he ever was hit by a lightning earlier in his life, he would have described it like that. In a snap, every cell in New’s body was aware they found him. The very moment their eyes met, New knew him. And for a moment, he was overcome by a happiness so intense that it temporarily removed the filter on his mouth. _Oh god,_ the way he flirted right in front of someone else’s Matriarch? Shame.

Anyway, that happiness was short lived because apparently, the man was one of those who recognizes their Mates a little later than others. _Probably never_ , he thought bitterly.

“You okay?” Neen asked him with a pat on his arm.

New smiled and tried to shake off any thoughts that involved Tay Tawan Vihokratana. “I’m good. Didn’t know you’re familiar with Tay Tawan.” At this point, he should just throw his brain far, far away and duct tape his mouth shut. Oh god, where was his filter?

“Oh yeah, we go way back.” Neen answered with one of her blinding smiles. “I was just a junior associate when he approached me looking for the best place to open a shelter at.”

New frowned. Google didn’t tell him this. “Shelter?” Yeah, he googled his Mate, sue him.

“It’s a secret but P’Tay has a habit of building shelters around the city for strays. Also employs people with the weirdest backgrounds to run the place. One time, he hired an Alpha covered in tattoos, and silver hoops, and with a frown so deep it could have been molded into his face. And I’m sorry I was a little prejudiced at that time, but P’Nicky is actually a sweetheart and quite funny once you get to know him. He was just having a hard time finding and keeping a job because of his unique looks.”

It’s not that he wasn’t aware Tay Tawan was a good man; he soaked in whatever information he could get during those stolen hours in Phuket, listed all of his facts and well-known secrets and played them over in his head until it felt like he has known him his entire life.

So he knew Tay, knew the man Tay allowed him to meet anyway.

_3 months ago —_

**_From: ml.jiravechsoontornkul@bowwieeindustries.co_ **

**_To: me_ **

**_New,_ **

**_I hope this email finds you well, because this email thread just slapped me in the face like my most feared salary deduction._ **

**_I allowed you that leave because you told me you weren’t feeling well; and I understand things in the office (like your father mentally torturing us all) have not been smooth sailing so I gave you the additional days off. But you should have been back 3 days ago and you’re still MIA. Should I be worried?_ **

**_Respond to me ASAP._ **

**_\- Mild_ **

**_Your manager in case you forgot_ **

**_PS: Your brother is up my ass looking for you. Talk soon._ **

**_PPS: That’s not a request. Call me!_ **

He’s been staring at that email for hours. He should be back in Bangkok and clear a few things like smoothening Mild’s fur until she stopped looking like a cat ready for a fight, and maybe assure his brother that he has not died in some ditch like his entire family expected him to be; it’s just that everything in him wanted to stay in Phuket.

Tay said he has the room until whenever so that’s an invitation, right? Besides, Mild would understand. It’s not everyday that you meet and get to know your bonded Mate no matter how one-sided the recognition was.

No one would magically come to Phuket and drag him back to Bangkok. No one knew of his whereabouts. Except for Neen, and only because she’s his best friend.

Besides, he did make up his mind on his next move. The only thing that’s still undecided depends on when will Tay acknowledge their bond. Sooner? Hopefully. _Later? God, please no._ So far, there’s no sign of that happening but if New played blind and just forget about Bangkok for one more day, then there’s still hope.

So that’s it then. Ignore the email and turn on Do-not-Disturb; then he was faced by his guilty home screen wallpaper.

Tay’s profile with the dark sea and clear night sky was a good candid shot. The Alpha did caught him taking the photo, damn his past self for not turning off the sound, but thank goodness he learned how to delete photos without actually looking at his screen.

Look at his Mate being handsome on New’s smartphone.

Look at New getting sappy all over that. Eye-roll, right?

_Alright then, case closed. Bangkok can wait,_ his Mate needed a wake up call.

“No, Yāy.” He heard Tay just when he was just about to exit his room.

“Oh come on, you need someone to loosen you up when I’m gone.” Yāy Nart responded with an air of someone who’s used to being followed.

“I don’t even want to talk about that, okay? I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

“I know and you’ve proven that for years. All I’m saying is you need another person in your pack aside from your friends.”

“I have you.”

“And one day you’ll lose me—”

“Yāy.”

“Well that’s the truth. One day you’ll lose me and you’ll need someone who’s going to ground you. Someone who’s family.”

They were silent for awhile and New was beginning to feel like a major asshole for listening on a private conversation. But for some unknown reason (maybe his inner sucker for a good gossip, (he say that as if he was not aware that he’d soak up any information about his Mate)) he stayed glued by the door.

“All I’m saying is your Mate could be around here.”

_I’m here!_ New wanted to shout, _I’m your Mate and I’m here._ He could shout that right at his face and maybe steal a kiss just to seal the message. That would make an impressive entrance.

“They could be.”

Can they hear how loud New’s heartbeat was? It was like an endless climb at the rollercoaster.

“But I’m not going to sign up on something that took Mae, that almost took you, and is slowly taking Peng.” Each second was an anticipation.

“I’m not going to sign up for a heartbreak. Mine or otherwise.” And then the drop almost killed him.

_Present Day—_

Needless to say, Tay made his decision so New had to decide his. 3 months was kind of a short notice to finally start with his own path, but hey one could never imagine what years of built up adrenaline could do.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Neen asked the moment he parked his car in front of her building. “You can come in for tea, you know.”

“I’m fine.” He smiled and hoped that it could assure her. There’s no need to share his doubts on what ifs and could have beens. “Just tired.”

“I don’t trust that one bit.” Neen had her eyes narrowed. “Maybe it’s your—”

“That happened a few months back. I’m fine.” She looked at him further, gauging if he’s going to give in.

Unfortunately, his mind was already made up on getting coffee from his favorite cafe. So, yeah. He’s not going to give in.

“Well, in case you change your mind, my door’s open.” Neen shrugged as she gathered her coat and purse.

“That’s dangerous. You need to learn how to properly lock up.” New joked and earned a slap on his shoulder for it.

“Good night.” She greeted before she left without another teasing from New.

Sometimes, he does not deserve Neen.

—

“I really hate how you just come here an hour before I close.” Gun, Omega and owner of Babii’s, said to him the moment he put down New’s hot chocolate and cheesecake. Of course, his usual pick-me-up. “You know I like to close on the dot.”

“How’s Pim and Win?” New greeted at the grumpy cafe owner, completely ignoring his sentiments.

“They’re fine, but Win hates going to sleep without me so I have to go home on time.” New knew this of course but he has no where to go and he’d rather annoy Gun than be alone with his thoughts for an hour.

“You’re such a cool brother,” He said after eating a mouthful of cake. “I wish I’d had you growing up.”

“Well, I’m sure I’m an upgrade from that asshole legally known as your family.” Gun replied with an eye roll. New just smiled. “Well, I’ll leave you and your cheesecake alone. I have to change the store sign unless—”

The door opened.

“Someone walks in.” Gun’s frown was so deep, New almost walked out with his goodies.

“Hi. Are you still open?”

_Shit—_

New almost gave himself a whiplash with how fast he turned.

Great, he avoided that one hour alone with his thoughts and he ended up meeting the very root of it instead. “Oh, you’re here.”

He still has that look, that same constipated, sour look that’s ready to WWE you to the next life; and yet there’s something else on his handsome face that’s new.

“Hi,” New greeted and he knew without looking that Gun was judging them like a hawk. “Wanna join me?” He pointed at the chair in front of him and it took Tay a few seconds to get his feet walking and sat down in front of New.

“He’ll have a cup of hot chocolate too, please.”

“Do you want any cheesecake to go with that?” Gun was still sporting the same judging stare he had, but his voice was—at least—customer friendly.

“No, he doesn’t like having cakes after dinner.” New answered automatically. He mentally kicked himself for that because Gun definitely caught that slip. The Omega just raised his brow before turning his back to go for the main door and switched the signage to ‘Close.’

He was praying to all the gods he knew (they were very few) that his face did not betray any panic that he was definitely feeling inside. He hoped that he looked casual, and that the Alpha did not notice how he just stirred his hot chocolate using his cheesecake spoon.

_Way to go New,_ he though, _now you look like a bigger idiot._

“So, did not expect to see you there.” He started, it sounded like nails on chalkboard. “You and P’Arm go way back?”

Tay did not immediately reply to him; did not give him the easy banter they usually fell into. Instead, Tay just stared at him like how he did back at the launch. “ _‘I think you’re watching me too much.’_ ” He remembered how Tay stuttered then, how he thought it was the moment Tay figured out what they were to each other. “You’ve been staring at me all night.”

“I…” He said and New wanted to watch how Tay Tawan will save himself from the train wreck that was so obviously coming in the form of meaningless syllables, unsaid words, and maybe, question marks. “You just… Left.”

New did. In his defense, Yāy Nart knew.

_3 months ago —_

“Yāy Nart?” He called before he lost the nerve to even say goodbye. “Are you busy?”

She definitely looked busy on her iPad, and the frown on her lovely face was anything but casual. Yet, she looked up at him with such welcoming aura that New almost backed out. “I was just playing Solitaire. Come…” Then her eyes zeroed in on his clothes.

_She noticed, abort! Abort,_ he thought. She definitely knew that he was leaving.

“Where are you going?”

“Ummm…” Golly, he has so much to say, where does he start?

_Work called. I need to go back._

_I finally found a hotel room. Thank you for being so kind._

_I need to leave before the final nail hits._

_Your grandson will never want me and that hurts._

“Why are you leaving, New?” She rephrased and New couldn’t help the tears that magically appeared in his vision.

_Damn, crying was not part of the plan, Thitipoom!_

“Oh, love. Come here.” Nart offered, and New dived in.

He didn’t grew up with an Omega figure to look up to for comfort. His family has always been rough and tough, no room for softness and fragility. And so growing up, all he’s been subjected to were insults veiled under harsh criticism.

In the rare times that an Omega took him under their wing, he unconsciously soaked it up.

“Tay’s being stubborn. Give him time.” Of course, Yāy Nart knew. She probably sensed him the moment she sat beside him on the plane. Matriarch Omegas were scary like that. And scary they might be, Yāy Nart almost sounded like she’s begging, and New wanted to give in. He really does. But all he could give her was a tighter hug.

_I’m sorry. Time is what I cannot give._

_Present time —_

“I had to.” And just like any other moment when New wanted to vomit out the words he wanted to say, he chose the easiest one.

“Hey, for what it’s worth, you knew where to find me.” He knew his smile was teasing. He knew his tone was light. Yet the cringe on Tay’s face told him that he failed at his attempt on keeping it cool. New has always been a little transparent if one paid enough attention.

“I’m not accusing you or anything, chill.” He offered a smile so small it was shy.

“I’m sorry I—” a cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of Tay and that stopped whatever he was apologizing for. “Oh, um, thank you.” He then moved to grab his wallet, “How much for this?”

Gun, who’s expression was a bit softer now, huffed. “Both orders are on the house if you guys get your butts out of my cafe in 30 minutes.”

“Gun!” New shouldn’t have shrugged off his friend’s ability to be an asshole.

The Omega just raised his brow. “I have a family to get home to. And judging by the flow of your ‘banter,’ you guys would need hours. Hours I cannot entertain. Make use of your 30 minutes and get out.” And without by your leave, Gun turned his back on them and attended to his cafe.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” New was so embarrassed. “I swear he’s usually friendly but I just came in at the wrong time—”

Tay laughed. And it was a little bit unexpected and a lot more mesmerizing than the usual grumpy Tawan. He was so carefree with his laughter that New just sat there with his jaw open like he didn’t look idiotic enough. “Why… Why are you laughing?” He asked the moment his brain came back online and he could feel his face splitting in a smile.

“That just reminded me of when we first met.” Tay said after most of his laughter spilled out of him. “Remember how ashamed I was when Yāy introduced me and said I was single?”

Ah, fond memories. “Your face was so red.”

“Was it? I couldn’t remember.” His smile was still so wide. New kinda wanted to kiss him. “All I can remember was I’ve never wanted to jump off a plane as much as I did that time. Can’t believe Yāy would just say that out of the blue. Why are you smiling?”

And New watched his smile get wider and wider like he got a serotonin boost knowing New was looking at him. That thought, unfortunately, removed his filter.

“Nothing, you just look good.” New averted his eyes and looked at his suddenly sad looking cheesecake. “I forgot how you looked while laughing. It’s still… Nice.”

New had more creative adjectives to describe Tawan’s smile and laughter. He’ll settle for the one that won’t make him climb the table and kiss the hell out of the Alpha.

“Oh, ugh… Thanks.” Tay said as he looked for ways to get his hands busy… Like stir his hot chocolate in such aggression that New feared he’ll break Gun’s fine china. “You also look good tonight.”

Ah, there’s the panicky Tawan he’s so fond of. “Just tonight?”

“Everyday.” New had to bite his lower lip or else Tay will know he’s being a stuttering mess again. “But especially tonight. I mean, you don’t just look good tonight, you look great everyday. Oh god—” At least he managed a complete sentence before hiding his face in his hands.

That was a side of Tay Tawan Vihokratana that completely floored him.

When New first met Tay, he was all typical Alpha; controlled, poised, intimidating, gloomy, and confident. Yet the moment, Yāy Nart and Phuket surrounded him, New was mesmerized by this shy man who sometimes did things that felt like the first rays of the sun at dawn.

You know that comforting warm glow you get at sunrise after a freezing night? Yeah, that.

“I need to stop talking.” Tay moaned as he finally gave up on hiding and tried his hot chocolate. “This is pretty good.”

“Right? Gun makes the best hot chocolate around here.” New said and after that they enjoyed a few minutes of silence. Tay was playing with the cup of hot chocolate and New was pretending that all of his attention was on the cheesecake he’s eating.

Funny how he thought that he’d spend the night overthinking about Tay Tawan Vihokratana again. He spent hours doing just that the moment he boarded that plane back to Bangkok. He spent weeks convincing himself that Phuket will be the only memory he’ll have of his Mate.

Yet, they met again at a launch party, just a few hours earlier. And just like that, he thought it will be Phuket all over again. That he’ll walk away and that’s it this time, that it will be the last time.

Fate was such an asshole.

“Hey, Te?” The words were out of his mouth before he can think them over.

“Yeah?” He was still playing with his cup.

“How much for your thoughts?” And New felt himself mirror the smile that suddenly spread through Tay’s face like he knew exactly which memory to think of.

“You won’t be able to afford.” Tay said the words with a spark in his eyes and New was such a sucker for those diamond eyes.

“Yeah I can. I just bought you a hot chocolate!” He teased.

Tay scoffed, “Khun Owner said it’s on the house.”

“He’s my friend! He won’t do that otherwise.” New retorted.

“I think I’m charming enough to get a free cup of hot chocolate myself.” He tried to cement that point by draining his hot chocolate, grabbed New’s spoon, and just before he could swipe a slice from the cheesecake, New pulled the plate out of his reach.

“Mine!”

“Don’t be a glutton, that’s bad!” Tay attempted to get the plate again so New had to stand up with his cheesecake. “Your blood sugar will skyrocket.”

“I’m as healthy as a vegetable salad!” And this time, it was New’s turn to make a point. He finished the cheesecake in just 3 bites.

Tay’s shocked face was worth the mouthful.

“If you guys are done, let me clean up and get out.” Gun deadpanned from the counter.

It was funny how an Alpha like Tay apologize to a tiny Omega like Gun, so worth getting kicked out of the cafe at near midnight.

—

“So, where to?” Tay asked the moment they were out of Babii’s.

New stopped from his tracks. He kind of expected them to part ways without even talking, properly talking, about things. He initially thought that he misheard Tay, but the guy was looking down at the roads like he was checking if it was even safe to walk around on.

It seems like New took a few seconds to respond because Tay was looking back at him now, a little apprehension mingling with his natural scent of cinnamon and summer sea. “Sorry. I just assumed. It’s pretty late, you should get some rest—”

“Te?” He nodded at the South road and took the first few steps towards it. His confident Tay will follow and between breaths, he was already beside New smelling like relief and childlike glee. “So, how’s Yāy Nart?”

“She’s great.”

“She’s in Chiang Mai?”

“Yeah,” Tay huffed a laugh, “at least that’s what I know. Hopefully she’s not taking sudden flights to faraway islands without me.”

“You need to move on from that! She had an awesome time in Phuket.” His first time in Phuket was amazing because of the Vihokratanas. He was a little scared boarding that plane because that meant he was finally standing up on his own, and yet he couldn’t even remember being scared the moment Yāy Nart talked to him.

“Yeah, she did.” New smiled at that confirmation. “I did too.”

New’s kinda scared to ask why, but he did anyway. And Tay just had to stop walking and waited for New to look at him. _Oh my fucking god—_

“How can I not? I met my Mate in Phuket.”

New had always fantasized about the moment where he would meet his Mate. People always described it as something magical, something life-changing, that it’s as grand as the movies say; that the butterflies, the slowing of time, was real.

Somehow, that’s true. The butterflies were there and oh my god, _still_ there. Everything else? Well, it was a little difficult to recall the slowing of time, the life-changing, magical grandness in an economy flight of tired attendants, excited tourists, and noisy locals.

But no one warned him of the heartbreak, the panic, and the weight of reality.

No one informed him that some people take time to acknowledge a bond. No one told him that you’ll feel the panic if you’re the unfortunate half who would recognize the bond first and that you’ll have to be patient. No one prepared him for the suffocating weight of reality — that suddenly, fate throws this person in your path and you’re supposed to revolve your life around them now.

Yeah, that reaction was 3 months late but it’s different when the bond was (finally) acknowledged on both sides.

“You… You knew?” New asked and his voice was as shaky as his insides.

“Yeah.”

“Since when?”

Tay sighed and started walking again. “I guess I’ve always known?”

_That just does not make sense._ “You’ve always known?” Tay slowly nodded. “I don’t understand… Why? Why didn’t you say anything then?”

Tay wouldn’t even meet his eyes. “I don’t understand. Is it… Is it because of me?”

_10 years ago—_

“Phi’! Phi’! Please don’t! No!” New, with his slimmer arms and hands, grabbed the sleeve of the jacket that Non was taking from his pile. “Please don’t!” He begged and tried his hardest to take the jacket from his much bigger Alpha brother.

“I’ve warned you before!” A pull and the jacket was ripped from New’s fingers. “Don’t touch my things!”

He can’t explain it. At least not to anyone in his family. This urge to bury himself in comforting scents; New knew that it does not make sense why his older brother’s jacket gave him comfort but it does. And he needed it back.

“What’s going on here?” Their father’s commanding Alpha voice echoed through the room and it took everything in New’s young body not to cower. He unconsciously hid himself behind his brother and tried not to look at his father in the eye.

“Nothing, I was looking for a jacket and New found it.” Non explained and held the jacket so their father can see it. “All good here.”

Their father was quiet for a bit, nose up in the air like he was checking their scents if they were telling the truth. Both siblings were tensed, New praying that his scent won’t fail him this time. But what their father said next almost made New want to revisit his breakfast.“Go to your room, Non.”

“Yes, Phâaw.”

He watched his brother walk towards the door like there was a pole attached to his back, all straight tension and careful steps. He paused by the doorframe and New wished that he’d turn back. _Please Phi', just this once. Please._

“Thitipoom.”

New wanted to cry. “Yes, K’Phâaw.” His brother left.

“Don’t distract your brother with your petty things.” His father was speaking in a low, composed way and New has always hated it. Hated the way the words stepped on him like he was nothing. “Your brother has a bright future ahead of him as the first born son of the Techaapaikhuns, as an Alpha. You will show your support by getting out of your brother’s way, do you understand?”

“Yes K'Phâaw.” He was trembling all over. Burning coals. Fire. Things he associated to his father’s scent. Intimidating and destructive.

“We,” ‘we’ does not include New. That fact has been drilled into him since he knew what he was and what it meant for him. “are a proud lineage of Alphas. You’re lucky you even have a roof over your head. Now,” he looked at New’s little pile with a sneer, “clean up that mess.”

His father turned around and when he was out of the room, New allowed his knees to give up and let his young body fall.

The word _‘Omega’_ was left unsaid. And it’s fine. His father knew of ways to destroy him without saying the word. He’s been a defect in their Alpha perfection, he’s well aware of that.

_Present time —_

“No.” Tay’s voice was kind and warm, the type that New would never get tired listening to, even on the times he’s saying ‘no.’

“I didn’t say anything because I was in denial.” His scent was his honesty. “I’m sorry. I’m messed up.”

“You sound like you’re breaking up with me and we’re not even fully bonded yet.” And he’s also lost on where to go at this point. He has made his choices, but he’s willing to slow down for this one person fate thought would be the one for him.

This time, he’ll decide if fate made the right choice. “Tell me?”

Tay looked out of breath. Like he cannot believe he was given the chance to explain himself rather than New walking out of his life for good. He licked his lower lip, and New guiltily followed the movement. “I was 6 when we lost Phâaw to a car accident.” He said as he took those few steps to join New on their stroll.

New didn’t offer his condolences, but he did step closer.

“Our family was devastated. He was Dtaa and Yāy’s only son, and they told me he was the friendliest Alpha in Chiang Mai. Would have been granted a Mr Congeniality award too if he wasn’t so humble.” There was a hallow chuckle there and New tried to imagine a younger Tawan playing tag with a faceless man.

“He was so set with his life. Get bonded at 25, have a pup, take over the family business, maybe get his own grand pups before 60…” A table of 5 enjoying Yāy Nart’s cooking. A table of affection and open laughter, so different with New’s quiet family dinners. “But it just took one night, one drunken driver, and the next morning, I woke up to a mourning household.”

Tay sighed and it was shaky. New wanted to gather him in his arms, hold his hand at the very least. He’s just not sure if he was welcome to do that.

“I couldn’t understand it then. Why the helpers were quiet, and why some of them have red, swollen eyes. Why Yāy’s breakfast didn’t taste as good, why Dtaa’s hug was tighter than usual. And where was Mae?” He chuckled, and it was so sad New hated it. “Sorry, but these were things that my 6 year old brain remember on that day.”

“No, go on.” Tay needed to get these out. And New knew that once he does that, the path for the two of them will be a tad bit clearer.

“Dtaa was the one who sat me down and explained that we won’t be seeing Phâaw anymore.” If New could, he would have travelled back in time to give little Tay a hug too. God, his heart was aching for the kid.

“Two days later I lost Mae too.”

And this time, New couldn’t contain himself. He stopped, pulled Tawan in a tight hug, and let all his scent do all the talking. If he felt Tay bury his face on the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent, then he’ll keep that to himself.

“New, you’re…” Tay whispered on the skin of his neck.

“Yeah.” New smiled. It felt good. Admitting to what he is without any fear of judgement, without the weight of his family’s legacy holding him down. “I’m an Omega.”

He wondered if that admission changed things for Tay.

It took them a few more minutes; just them, hugging in the middle of the sidewalk, the streetlamp and the occasional vehicle judging their clinginess. Their exhales, a countdown to when it’s alright to let go.

Eventually, they let go but Tay was holding New’s hand this time. The Omega, New, held him a little tighter. “So, what happened to your Mae?”

He was silent for a bit and that’s okay because this time, time is what New can give him. Instead, he memorized the way Tay’s hand felt in his own. It was soft. Obviously a hand that’s more used to the finer things in life and who’s not experienced manual labour. It was not his business to do that anyway.

He held unto his hand and let Tay’s scent slowly claim him, let his cinnamon and summer sea surround him, and mix with his own vanilla and mountain breeze.

“Mae,” a sigh, “she took her own life.” He noticed it, the way Tay’s hand trembled in his. “Two days was enough time for her to realize she couldn’t live without Phâaw. She didn’t even think of her son, me, her pup. I wasn’t enough reason to live on. I guess that was the first time I resented the way bonds affect people. What’s a pup to a mourning Mate?” The sigh he let go was shakier.

“We lost Dtaa a few years later. And Yāy… Well, she wasn’t the same for a long time. You remember her story, right?” New nodded. “It’s a little sad how I could barely remember memories with him except for that day.”

_A bond is the fastest marriage and the longest heartbreak one can ever encounter._

“Then, there’s my best friend, Off. You’ve met him earlier, and it’s not my story to tell, but he’s been through a lot.” New remembered the Alpha beside Tay, the tall one with sharp eyes and looked at New like he knew things. “Sometimes, I look at my friend and see a countdown. I feel like one day I’ll lose him too.”

“From what I saw, he’s strong.” Actually, New has no idea what Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn is, but he’s encountered his fair share of Alphas and well, people in general. He trusted his ability to judge when they’re faking their strength.

“He is.” Tay nodded and for a minute there, he sounded like he just said that because he needed to hear himself say it.

He finally knew where Tay’s anti-bond conditioning came from. _So, that’s his story._ New thought as he replayed his make-believe picture of a young Tawan in a kaleidoscope of mourning helpers, an unresponsive grandmother, a lost best friend, and a bleeding mother.

He understands.

They walked hand in hand in silence for a few more minutes. They’re quite a distance from Babii’s and New’s car now. That means that they’ll probably have to travel back at some point, or catch a cab when their legs are too sore for walking.

“I never met my Mae.” New admitted out of the blue. Tay looked at him and gave him the courtesy of listening instead of offering condolences. “My father told me she died giving birth to me. Something about a complication in her system that caused the delivery to be 10x harder than it should have been.”

He can feel the frown before he even saw it. “You don’t believe that?” Yeah, New thought that heroic sob story was bullshit.

“Well,” he swayed their intertwined hands between them, and enjoyed the way their limbs moved. “Some people say she ran away with an Omega lover.” His Mae was an Alpha because, of course she was. The Techaapaikhuns were not only famous on the engineering field, they were also known for generations worth of Alpha-Alpha bonded pairs and proud Alpha offsprings. Did he question the sincerity of those bonds? Hell yes.

His family never really evolved from the old thinking, and he long accepted that fact. He did what he could to survive.

“Weren’t your parents bonded Mates?” Tay asked innocently and New smiled because it was such a social faux pas to ask about the status of one’s parents’ relationship and it’s so Tay Tawan to unconsciously cross that.

“They were. That’s why they’d rather sell the death by childbirth headline. It’s much more dramatic that way.”

“You say that like there’s no doubt about the other story.”

“I’ve seen her before.” New admitted and it’s funny because no one knew about that secret. Not even Neen.

_Oh, Neen._ He thought as he mentally noted to make sure he’ll talk about Neen before they even part ways.

Do they _have_ to part ways after this?

“Not sure how many times or how frequent they meet, but I’ve seen her twice with my brother. Always at the same cafe. I know it’s her because I spent my childhood wondering if it was any better if she was there, you know?”

The summer sea turned into a violent whirlpool — giant waves and unforgiving winds. New just kept brushing his thumb over the back of Tay’s hand until the waves and the winds calmed down.

“We’ve talked about it before. How it’s not common knowledge that the Techaapaikhuns, famous as they are, have a second son.” New liked retelling this script. Mostly he repeats that in front of the mirror to mock his situation, but he liked how boringly archaic and theatric the mentality was.

“Well, if you have a proud ancestry of Alphas who stopped their mental and social evolution a century ago, you’d hide your Omega embarrassment too. Regardless if they’re your bonded Mate or your pup.”

Once he survived the truth that they will never evolve to the present, at least not in this lifetime, he started mapping out his survival.

Therefore, Phuket.

“My father made sure that I know how much of a disappointment I am. From my first career choice, to academic achievements, to the programs I’ve made, nothing was of value. I’m an Omega, and my very existence, directly under his bloodline at that, was a disgrace.”

The waves and the winds were getting wilder again.

“The first time I nested, my brother almost sprained my wrist to get his jacket back.” Tay grew up under an Omega, so he should be aware how touchy and delicate nests were. “My first nest was took down before it was even made. My father called it a petty thing and warned me not to get in my brother’s way.”

“I’m sure it would have been a wonderful nest.” Tay comforted and New bumped on his shoulder for the effort.

“My second one was better. I fought against instinct while I was under his roof. My next attempt was years later, in the safety of my university dorm.” And New liked that nest. Neen even donated a few items to add in his pile.

“Was it comfy?”

“The coziest.” He recalled how he swore he would never leave. “It felt good not to fight instinct.”

“Yeah, it does.” Blood was rushing to his cheeks. New wasn’t sure if it was because of the bond, but he was suddenly so tuned at the Alpha that he just knew that Tay was staring at him before he even looked. “How did it feel then? Having your own space to be in your own skin?”

New squinted and he couldn’t even hide the grimace if he wanted to. “That dorm room was the only space I was ever in my own skin.”

Tay paused and New was forced to do the same. “You mean, you were only an Omega in that dorm room?” New nodded. “I’d thought you would have more freedom being out of that house.”

New thought so too.

_10 years ago —_

“His father is asking to double the dosage or switch to a stronger suppressant.” New listened as his attendant for the day, a certain Beta called Khun’Ai, argued with his Doctor.

“I’m sorry. Thitipoom is just starting puberty. If he forces an unnecessary amount of suppressants in his body, it will mess up his Omega hormones.” His Doctor, an Omega called Blue, reasoned.

New just wanted to get out of the place.

_Present time —_

“My hormones are pretty subtle for an Omega.” He tried to forget those feverish nights when his young body tried to get rid of the dosage, that excruciating heat that felt like it’s going to leak out of him any moment. It wasn’t fun.

Maybe he’ll tell Tay one day. That he stopped taking the double dosage because the fever just made him a more easy target, gave his father more points to further degrade his biology. The faintness of his hormones, his scent, was concocted out of the teamwork of suppressants and his own survival mechanism.

One won’t know he was an Omega unless they were specifically looking for it.

“Plus, with my height and build, I’m usually counted as either a Beta or just a very tame Alpha.” It made him sad sometimes. How he could never fit the stereotype.

At one point he wished to be just like every other Omega. He told Tay just that.

“To be slender, be tinier, daintier, prettier, at least be a gem that’s worthy of being paraded. Be that four leaf clover who’s going to make anyone a lottery winner. Maybe then it would give Phâaw a business opportunity, you know.”

Tay was frowning and New recognized the confused disgust on his face. He was not insulted. He hated the mindset he had when he was younger. He gently pressed a finger in between Tay’s brow and just like slow magic, the Alpha’s expression became smoother. The Omega in him preened at having that ability. It was like having his own secret super power.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I grew up from that mind set real quick, so don’t worry.” He shrugged the moment his hand retreated. “People are just like that, I guess. We grow up hating what made us different; then one day we wake up and think ‘hey, I’m fine like this. I’m okay with all this.’” He gestured to himself like he was indicating at his entire being.

They continued walking after that. Hands still intertwined.

The silence, a warm blanket.

“I’m glad you found it.” Tay said after a few more breaths.

“What?”

“That four leaf clover in you.”

Something was suddenly stuck in his throat; maybe it was his heart, maybe it was the list of words he has been wanting to say to Tay Tawan Vihokratana. It was a little hard to breathe; and maybe it was the waterworks because _who says things like that at midnight?_ Or maybe it was just his stomach not agreeing with the cheesecake. Who knows?

New wanted to say something light. They’ve had too much dramatic angst already for the past hour, hell — for the past 3 months. But New has always been a little sucker for drama so instead of removing his non-existent filter and cueing the waterworks, he said:

“Do you want to eat fried taro?”

—

New was lucky that his favorite taro cart was just nearby. It was easier to fall into routine and busy himself with the ordering and the waiting. His Alpha, _oh god, it’s really happening,_ managed to swallow that whole ‘must-take-care-must-be-near’ urge and sat there on the bench. Honestly,New kind of expected him to ignore New’s command and tail him ’til he’s done.

_What’s the difference though?_ New thought as he fought the shiver that was running through his body because his Alpha, _oh god, it’s really fucking happening,_ had locked his eyes on New’s back.

He felt guarded, possessed, owned. _And_ it’s not restricting — that was an important thing. New was still his own person. New does not feel jailed and chained down like he expected it to feel when an Omega finally met their bonded and it just so happened to be an Alpha; a dynamic known to be controlling, and dominant, and territorial, and just _mine, mine, mine._

For him, that was a priority, to feel free in a bond. Because New did not suffer years of earning that respect in himself only to be held down and made into a bitch.

A finger was tapping in front of him and, “Ai’Nong, are you going to pay up or not?” The fried taro was definitely judging him but New scrambled for a 100 Baht anyway.

He took the plate and turned around before P’Taro could give him his change back.

New could practically feel Tay bouncing like a puppy on the bench, like he was overjoyed that his Omega, his New, made it to him safe and sound.

“Yeah,” New grumbled, answered to Tay’s scent like it spoke to him. “P’Taro and that 10 foot distance sound dangerous.”

Tay just smirked. He didn’t even fight the call out. New pouted and Tay laughed. “What’s the point in denying that when scent never lies?”

_True._ New would focus on his taro now, thank you very much. Tay just shook his head and grabbed a piece.

“This is really good.” Tay looked at the taro like it just answered all of his life questions and solved his taxes.

“I’m offended that you even thought otherwise.” New scoffed because Tay should already be aware that he only eat the very best.

Speaking of the very best, the universe aligned and sent him a notification.His phone pinged and that meant he just got a text. New took his phone out while Tay wolfed down another taro.

**_From: Neenauserus_ **

**_You home yet?_ **

New stole a glance at his Alpha who was now examining the fried taro like he was breaking down all the ingredients and condiments that cooked that masterpiece.

**_To: Neenauserus_ **

**_Kinda._ **

He was now touching the breading, and that’s him examining how much frying was needed to reach that level.

**_From: Neenauserus_ **

**_Are you with someone, New Thitipoom?_** 👀

New chuckled. He’s with ‘The Someone.’

**_To: Neenauserus_ **

**_Kinda._ **

The peach, eggplant, and water drip emojis were uncalled for but New chuckled anyway. Neen looked like an angel on earth and on some angles, she was but people have to know that he didn’t just developed his own foul mouth out of no where.

“Who’s that?”

“Neen.” New caught himself the moment her name was out of his mouth.

“Oh.” Whirlpools and tidal waves. New put his phone down, a little conscious and looking for words to explain that he got it all wrong. That everybody got it wrong and tonight was the first time he ever put effort in correcting that assumption.

He couldn’t find the words though, and he ended up examining the present Tay instead. He was frowning like he was tasting something foul; like he was tasting his own words and nothing tasted right. Alpha instinct was sometimes really hard to fight, that’s what New learned after being surrounded by dominating territoriality for years.

“How…” He cringed, “How did you two meet?”

That was a safe question, and New had to bite his lips to fight a smile. He could have asked something more direct, something like _‘what’s she to you when I exist?’_

“College.” New said around a laughter that was being repressed. “She saved me from a group of Omegas that was too pushy. They practically had me cornered when she swept in with blueprints and a gigantic book bag.” Ah, fun times. Neen’s fearless. “She didn’t even minded the Omegas. Just swept in there, mentioned something about looking for me everywhere when I didn’t even knew her; dumped the blue prints and the book bag on me and that was really heavy by the way, before dragging me out of that corner.”

It was a fond memory. And Neen always rolled her eyes and say that he was exaggerating, that it was only one blue print and a tiny purse and _‘I didn’t bulldoze my way, I was very polite and said ‘excuse me.’’_

Tay was still frowning and this time, the whirlpools and the tidal waves were being pulled back. Like he was reigning in his Alpha because he does not want to let it out. And New was used to Alphas who had no concept of holding back.

“It’s funny how she just took me under her wing that day and never allowed me to leave.” She was a mother hen, a pure dominant Omega just right beneath the surface. She was New’s true learning ground.

“That’s…” he swallowed and New was so fond that it physically hurt not to reach out and smooth his worries away. “That’s nice of her.”

He might be overthinking about his place in New’s life now, and despite that urge to assure, New’s petty side was snickering in glee. He’ll provide the assurance in a bit but a little pettiness won’t hurt anyone.

“We were in different faculties. She lived near the campus and I was in the dorms but every free waking time, we were attached at the hip.” Was he even aware that his chopsticks were dangerously close to breaking?

“And,” New reached out and slowly guided Tay’s hand from unclenching around the poor, wooden utensils, “people kind of rumored us as Mates.” When he bravely saved the chopsticks from breaking, he framed Tay’s hand with his own; and New can’t feel anything but gentleness from the hand that almost ruined a good pair of eating sticks. “Finding our Mates was at the bottom of our priorities at that time, so the rumor was a convenient barricade for anyone who would attempt a courtship.”

It made some dinner parties tolerable. With Neen’s proud ‘Omega-ness’ and New’s own subtle biology, they looked like a picture-perfect bonded pair.

Lesser questions, lesser judgment. New’s father was content with people assuming his surprise backstage second son as an Alpha.

Lesser sneers. Lesser reminders to act different and fight his identity.

It made exits easier and most times, New and Neen end up in front of a random food cart with their pretentious 6 figure clothes.

They don’t have to do that now. They can make corrections now. New found himself a worthy Mate and he was so ready to be out of this crazy shell he built.

In his defense, he has been planning this out-of-the-shell revolution months before he found his Mate. Phuket, right?

Finding Tay Tawan was like a surprise freebie to a purchase he’s been contemplating on. Only that the freebie part was his favorite.

_Yeah, definitely._

_—_

“Let’s make a turn here,” Tay instructed and New did just that. A few breaths later, “Okay, this is me.” It was a humble building covered in white paint, wood paneling and what looked like healthy fauna.

New turned off the engine and Tay didn’t make any move to get out of the car so he went over his mental list.

Discuss skeletons, check. Clear the story about Neen, check. Finalize their future together, check? No wait. They didn't go there yet.

_Where do we go from here?_

“So.” Tay said. 

New gulped. “So.”

_Where do we go from here?_

“Do you still have time for tea?” Tay shrugged, “Water?”

New chuckled and Tay joined him like the bond allowed them to get each other’s wavelength quicker. “No, thank you. I was warned not to enter a single Alpha’s den.” Tay scoffed and New can’t help but laugh. “They told me it’s not safe.”

“Shut up.” He was laughing too and the car was like that dorm nest all of a sudden, tiny but cozy.

_Coziest._

New closed his eyes and registered the scents of their bond.

Cinnamon and vanilla. Summer sea and mountain breeze.

Content.

Happiness.

“Are you…” Tay voiced out and New could literally feel the tide on that summer sea. “Are you free for lunch tomorrow—” It’s past 2AM maybe, “later, I mean? Lunch with me?”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Tay Tawan?” New smirked and despite that confident hint on his voice, he’s sure that the spike on his heartbeat, that subtle change on his mountain breeze told Tay that he was excited. Nervous, but excited nonetheless.

Tay nodded. “I am.” New kind of wanted to smack that sudden confidence off of his face. And only because he can’t stand being the only one feeling overwhelmed.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t.” He has to pack up later and _oh my god,_ he forgot to tell Tay about that. Before Tay’s scent changed into something bitter, New added, “I’m free for dinner though.”

Ah, there’s the summer on the sea. There’s that heart stopping smile, “It won’t be fried taro this time.”

New just hummed because what else can he say? The quiet post midnight hour. His car smelling like a nest. A content Mate beside him… New hasn’t felt peace like this for so long and he wanted to cherish it. Cripple time’s wings just so it would fly slower, give New _this_ for a little longer.

“New?”

_Hmm?_

“I really want to kiss you.”

Man, his Mate sure was getting braver.

—

**_To: Bowwiee Executive Distro_ **

**_CC: ml.jiravechsoontornkul@bowwieeindustries.co_ **

**_Good day!_ **

**_I write to inform you that I am resigning from my position as Junior Electrical Engineer, effective immediately._ **

**_Thank you so much for all the opportunities and growth that Bowwiee and her associates have given me this past five years._ **

**_Let me know if there is anything I can do to make the transition easier. Feel free to contact me at nt.techaapaikhun@newwave.co._ **

**_Again, thank you for the growth._ **

**_Respectfully yours,_ **

**_New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue will be on January 30th. ;)


	3. And make it to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New was feeling choked up because he will forever be grateful with what he has now. He has so much now. 

_One more month._ New thought as he packed up his things and readied himself to be out of the lab, _it’s just one more month._

New York in November just sucked.

He should have just continued freelancing in Thailand. There were lots of pros on that thought; his favorite food is Thai, his favorite place is Chiang Mai, his best friend and hand-picked family are in Bangkok… His Mate, _his home,_ is in Thailand.

And yet New’s in New York, has been for the past 13 months. Ha.

Barely a month into their relationship and New, with his excitedly nervous limbs and a being that was holding unto a promise, boarded a plane and flew to America.

In his defense (by his, we’re talking about the New who’s more Engineer than Omega), New York was finalized even before Phuket happened. New York was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up, and the main reason why he started some quick consultation jobs in Phuket in the first place. Besides, New York had pros on its own, even though those pros were heavily scrutinized because of a certain caramel skinned Alpha.

When he gathered enough courage to inform Tay about New York, he was so sure Tay was going to walk out of the restaurant and never look back. Who wanted to stay with a Mate who’s going to choose his career over their freshly mutual bond?

It took a miracle worth of patience for New to keep still as his Alpha process everything silently. He expected demands, questions, a wine to the face, and maybe a flipped table; yet Tawan just sat there quietly, obviously lost in his head, and stare-glared at his steak like it held the answers to the Top-10-Mysteries-Science-Can’t-Answer.

He was about to continue his musings when his phone rang. New didn’t even look at the caller-ID.

“What’s up, Kao!” New rolled his eyes.

“Hello, Kit,” he greeted, “and for the nth time, my name is not Kao.”

Kit, or Krist Perawat Ruangroj is a Thai Omega New accidentally met. And boy, their first meeting sure was a dramatic scene.

_12 months and a few weeks ago —_

New was only a few weeks in New York, his body anxious with all the unfamiliar things and his heart aching for a thousand miles away Mate, when he met Kit. He was shopping for groceries when he spotted the Omega leaning on the pasta shelves.

New was still not comfortable with the place, he barely remembered where the milk aisle was! New just wanted to mind his own business. New was turning his back to walk away when the scent of distress suffocated him. The grocery’s CCTV was the only witness on how he zoomed towards Kit, it was a personal record to be honest.

Turned out Kit was a few weeks early and that distress signal came from the pup who wanted to get out of his dam’s tummy. New was definitely panicking at that point and Kit was pissed because _he sure was taking his sweet time looking for cheese._

He accompanied Kit, and the few seconds in between was a blur until a reasonably angry Alpha, a Singto Prechaya Ruangroj, came through the aisle. New almost backed out by instinct.

“This is why I didn’t wanna leave you!” New was surprised by the language.

 _“_ I needed that cheese and I can’t waddle that far! Our pup is too heavy!”

 _“_ Umm, you’re about to give birth so can you talk about mozzarella later?” He asked in Thai and the pair looked at him at the same time. What were the odds in meeting a fellow Thai in New York, right?

_Present time —_

Anyway, that was the legendary scene of New meeting the Ruangrojs. Kit just got attached to him because of those comforting few seconds, and New was a sucker for pups. Win-win. He was even over for dinner numerous times now, also babysat Fiat once or five times.

“You’re Kao to me.” He didn’t notice earlier but Kit was whispering. “I just want to confirm if we’re still on for tomorrow.”

Oh, right. They were supposed to have brunch. New wanted to groan. “Was that tomorrow? I was planning to just sleep through the weekend.”

“Again? It’s been weeks since you last visited.” True. “Fiat misses you.”

He wanted to grumble because using his pup to lure New into their den was a low-blow but he ended up smiling instead. He missed the tiny bundle of joy too. “Give him kisses for me.”

“He gets enough kisses already but sure.” Cue the second eye roll. “Oh, before I forget, what did the doctor say?”

Oh shit. He almost forgot about that. “Nothing,” he lied through his teeth, “it was just stress and fatigue.”

The moment those words were out of his mouth, his eyes zeroed on the packet beside his work pad. The pharmacy’s logo was judging him and New had to reach out to turn the packet a little to the right so the guilt won’t suffocate him too much.

It started a few weeks ago. He was getting headaches and heartburn. At first he thought it was the 2nd cup of hot chocolate and Kit’s parmesan pasta, but the headaches became frequent and the heartburn got worst.

He only talked to Kit about it after one morning, a heartburn took him by surprise that he almost bruised his ass when he fell on the kitchen floor. Kit was definitely not amused and New spent at least 30 minutes on the Ruangrojs couch listening to Kit rant his concerned frustrations out. Not counting Fiat who was so taken by CocoMelon, Singto had the most fun that day.

Kit was the one who booked the appointment, threatened New that he’ll tell Tay himself if he won’t get himself checked by a doctor. New kinda regretted introducing his Mate to the Ruangrojs.

New went to the appointment and his Mate was kept in the dark as Kit promised.

And the things he found out, well, he’ll keep them to himself for now.

It’s just one more month, telling Tay can wait. And he _missed_ Tay. He misses him everyday, but his scent has faded from the clothing he left and the sheets they’ve used so that only made New miss him more; him, and his summer sea, and everything else in between.

Tay Tawan Vihokratana, his gorgeous Alpha.

His Mate’s last visit was eight weeks ago. He made a habit out of braving the globe in economy flights to be with New. That’s why he wasn’t _that_ sulky when New told him about New York.

_13 months and a few weeks ago —_

“I can just visit you anytime.” He said after slicing his steak into pieces.

 _“_ What about work?” New watched him switch their plates so New could have the one with the sliced up beef. He expected a storm, tidal waves and whirlpools. He felt the summer sea embrace him instead.

“Work, I can always bring with me.” He paused and smiled like he didn’t just made up his plan a few minutes ago, “you go where you need to, I’ll follow.” The _‘when I can’_ wasn’t even important.

_Present time —_

So there, sometimes his Mate was there for a week, other times they make do with a weekend. Their time usually end with New’s bed smelling like cinnamon and vanilla, an addicting mix of their scents; and Tay’s leaving with a suitcase full of New’s clothes and a quilt saturated in mountain breeze.

Maybe he was feeling the effects of the prolonged distance. After all, his Mate has never let a month pass without flying to New and now it’s been 2 months.

“Kao,” Kit seriously has to stop watching those dramas, New has a name. “You still there?”

“Umm, yeah.” New gulped before reaching out for his packet again and securing it in his messenger bag this time. “The doc gave me a few vitamins. They should help.”

The sigh Kit let out didn’t sound convinced. “Are you sure? I don’t think it’s just stress and fatigue. You’ve been smelling weird the last time we met.”

New rolled his eyes for the 3rd time. Kit exaggerates too much. “It’s only been 2 weeks, Kit! And I ate at a curry place before visiting you guys last time so of course, I’d smell weird.” New finally left his desk and joined the small crowd outside the lab to wait for the elevator.

“Still doubt it.” Kit insisted. “Hold on,” New listened to cooing and then as if the heavens listened, a pup’s cry can be heard on the other end. “Fiat’s up. Call you back later.”

New laughed. He shouldn’t be thanking nobody for a crying child.

The elevator finally arrived and New pocketed his cell before squeezing into the crowded tight space. He used to be disturbed by the thought of entering a closed room with lots of people, so many scents at once, up your personal space.

 _Cons of New York,_ he thought. Good thing the lab was only on the 8th floor and he didn’t have to suffer for long. The elevator reached the ground floor before the foreign scents even sipped into his clothing — and it was a good thing because he can feel the beginnings of a headache already. Having his headaches in public was always the worst. He’d honestly rather bruise his ass on his kitchen floor than a New York sidewalk. At least his kitchen was a place with familiar scents he can comfort himself with.

He was about to exit the building and already dreading the journey back to his place when the scent of cinnamon and summer sea hit him like a bag of bricks.

 _What?_ He eyed the entire place like that will bring him to the source of the scent quicker. _It can’t be…_

A group of laughing businessmen by the front desk, a stressed out office lady who needed a cup of coffee or five near the elevator doors, a young Beta who was muttering what sounded like a sales pitch sitting on the lounge couch, a man with a suitcase leaning by the entrance —

“Te!” New was suddenly a bag of excited nerves as he hurried towards the main doors where his Mate stood.

That blinding grin, that strong cinnamon and refreshing summer sea — that was _his home._ His Mate.

Tay already had his arms open, ready for an anticipated reunion hug, and New, for everyone’s information, didn’t run into them right away. He was graceful like that, thank you very much.

Instead, he reigned in all of his excitement and slowly walked into Tay’s personal space, caged the Alpha’s face in his gloved hands, and claimed the kiss that has been due for 2 months.

See? He was graceful like that.

He can literally feel the weight being lifted off his shoulders the moment Tay answered to his kiss and embraced him like a pot of gold.

“You,” a peck and another blinding grin, “you didn’t tell me you were visiting.”

“It’s called a surprise for a reason.” Tay answered and New laughed because the 2 lonely months didn’t exist anymore. “I was held up, I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

“It’s okay,” that shyness came out of nowhere, “I was just being clingy.” He was, and usually he does not realize that until missing Tay made him ache and cry.

“As you should.” Tay teased before claiming another kiss. “My Mate deserves to be spoiled.”

New wanted them back in his place as soon as possible because New had _needs_. _New wants to ache, and New wants to cry._ The sooner, the better. He said that much to Tay who only answered him with a sly smirk and a wink.

“How long do we have?” New asked as they exited the building hand in hand.

The summer sea was a comfort against the harsh New York cold. “A month.”

 _A month—_ He just stood there like an idiot in the middle of a New York sidewalk. It almost cost him his head if Tay didn’t drag him out of the traffic.

“What do you mean?” New couldn’t hope for that right? Tay wouldn’t— He had a whole ass company to manage, he had sites to visit, a board to run. He can’t just… Not for New, right?

“I pulled a few strings, asked some favors…” He shrugged like it was nothing. “Yāy Nart’s handling some of the easier workload and everything that’s left… Well, those I can manage just fine from here.” How will he even process that? “My Mate’s here, I should be too.”

He can’t believe it, and that might have shown on his face because Tawan laughed before leaving a kiss on New’s open mouth.

No more countdowns. No more stolen hours. He can have his Mate nearby until it was time to go back to Bangkok. And they’ll go back to Thailand together!

They have time to roam around New York and not hurry. They can schedule dates on restaurants they passed by without it being weeks, if not months, away. They can finally lounge around New’s apartment without having to sit or burrito themselves in fabric so they can have pieces of each other’s scent when it’s time to separate again.

They have time and — oh my god, did he even hide his medical results?!

—

New wasn’t ashamed. He won’t deny that he was weak when it came to his Mate.

In his defense, (this time, by ‘his,’ we’re talking about New’s entire being) Tay was just as weak towards New. It was pretty much a fair game between them.

So he can’t recall who reached out first, they were all over each other the moment the apartment’s door closed.

“Missed you.” Tay mumbled on his lips and New wanted to say it back because he’s been feeling that the most these days.

Missing Tay was like a heartbeat, always constant. Always something he could feel right beneath his skin and a comfort on nights he was feeling extra lonely. A constant on his pulse even on days he was secured in Tawan’s arms.

He wanted to say it back. Wanted to be honest because that’s what he is with Tay. He can’t say it back though, because Tay was backing him into the wall and dominating their kiss, and New can’t do anything but take it.

“Want you.” Tay whispered on the skin of New’s cheek and the Omega was already feeling heady. He knew Tay was unbuttoning his shirt. He has lost his sweater and his winter cloak to his Alpha’s eager hands already and he almost can’t wait.

“Hurry then!” New said and the shirt was off him. Tay was handsy and his mouth was already leaving pseudo marks on New’s flesh. A promise that one day, he’ll bite and it will be a mark New will forever have on his skin.

One day, the both of them will wear each other’s mark; the bond’s ancient form of a wedding band. They’ll have that one day, and everyone will know they belong to each other.

That thought with Tay’s steady mouth on his neck and his possessive hands groping all of New’s angles and curves were almost enough to make New undone.

New spread his hands on Tay’s (unfortunately) clothed chest and gently pushed.

“Bed now.”

New didn’t wait for 2 months only to come on his foyer.

—

One thing that surprised New was that Tay’s _not_ fully in control with his Alpha.

He has lost count of the number of times he thought Tawan would let the Alpha out, but never did. After New told him about his less-than-ideal childhood, Tay has been very careful not to give in to instinct. His thoughts were always offered after a few minutes of fighting with himself and New appreciates the effort. But sometimes he can’t help but wish Tay would get in touch with that other side of himself and not hold back.

So imagine his surprise when the moment finally came.

New’s body was useless. He was all arched back, spread legs, and a raw throat from all the noises he was making, and Tay’s not done with him yet.

“Hin,” Tay called the moment he paused feasting on New’s hole, “do yo wanna come like this?”

It was a yes or no question, easy enough to answer. And yet New could only lie there, chest flat on the bed and leaking slick, numb from anything except for the pleasure showered upon him by his Mate’s tongue and fingers.

“Hin?” Tay called again and this time, he was tapping on New’s thigh in an attempt to get his Mate back on earth. “Come on, love, you gotta answer me.”

To anyone, his Mate would seem like a considerate partner — focused on giving New his pleasure and how he’ll get it. But no, this was the only time where Tay Tawan Vihokratana was in his Alpha element; self-centered, dominant, and fucking possessive on how he takes New.

He’ll ask things, liked to talk to New, and it will sound like he was giving New options when in truth he liked how speechless the Omega gets when he was being pleasured. Liked how New trembled, and begged, and submit to him.

The tapping on his thigh stopped and suddenly New was being yanked off the bed by his hair. His back on his Mate’s chest, his head leaning on Tay’s shoulder as Tawan peppered his reddening shoulder with more kisses. His nipples, little playthings for the Alpha’s wandering hands.

“Talk to me, Hin.” A pinch on his right bud got him moaning; slick leaking out of his hole and trickling down his thighs.

“Please, Te—” A pinch on his left this time.

“What do you need?” He could practically feel Tawan smirking on his skin.

“You,” he choked, “just you, please.”

“Mmh,” the hand that was playing with his left nipple let go and slowly slithered down his torso until it was stroking New’s dick.

Tawan’s touch was gentle, but New was sure he felt like how his scent changed. How the refreshing mountain breeze turned into an angry volcano that’s due to erupt.

And maybe he will without getting what he wanted if Tay willed it.

“You smell different, Hin.” A kiss, “Different, but as addictive.”

“Te—”

“Mmh, you’ll get it, love.” He was pushed down and he was back to presenting himself to his Alpha — legs spread, ass up, back curved, chest flat on the bed, mouth open because Tay loves his sounds.

Tay spread his cheeks again and whistled, “Look at you, dripping for me.”

New literally felt himself leak, both from his hole and his hard cock. “Yes, yes… All for you…” He was desperate, “Te, please… In me, please.”

He didn’t even give him any warning, confident in the way he stretched his Mate. He went in, and New’s groans didn’t stop him until his hips met the skin of New’s ass.

New didn’t want to sound shallow (ha!) but he missed Tay like this. Deep in him, possessing him until he was all New could feel and think of.

Each thrust and press on his spot felt like an unimportant countdown he wasn’t sure if he was willing to prolong, or to end then and there. There was a different kind of satisfaction having his Mate in him and satisfying both of their urges to let go and have the other catch.

“Ugh…” The grip on his hips will leave bruises. When Tay left after the visits that were always too short, New liked to trace the purple blue. He liked seeing his skin marked by purple blue blobs like little reminding autographs that his Mate was just with him and he will be back soon. “Ah, Te—”

“Mmh.” He sounded as composed as ever as he fucked New and yet New smirked, because he can feel Tay’s knot on his rim. “Can I, Hin?” There it was again, the illusion of a choice when he was already thrusting deeper and deeper in New to accommodate his knot, and the Omega welcomed him.

“Yes, yes… Yes please, Te…” And it was no secret that New loved to be knotted. Craved it sometimes.

He was pulled up again and Tay’s arms were bars on his chest and hips. The position eased the knot in and New can’t help it, he came the moment his Mate spilled in him.

“So good.” A kiss on his pulse, hips unrelenting to ride them through their orgasm. “Always so good for me, love.”

If New could, he’d purr.

—

A few breaths later, when they were on their sides waiting for Tay’s knot to deflate so they could shower and sleep for a week, “Oh shit.”

“What?” A kiss on his nape and New can’t help but arch further into his Alpha’s embrace, fingers tightening on Tay’s own. “You okay?”

“Mmh.” The content he got from being fucked and pampered by his Alpha was unexplainable. “It’s just, I remembered Kit invited me for brunch tomorrow.”

“Okay, are we going then?” That’s another thing. Tawan was probably unconscious that he was doing it, but New liked how Tay talk about them like they were a package deal. And they sure are a package, isn’t that why he’s braving expensive economy flights to be with New?

“I’m still thinking about it.” He sighed and cuddled closer. They both groaned at that, moving prompted Tay’s knot to go further in and they were both sensitive.

He reached for his phone before his body got on board for a 2nd round. He can feel Tay’s eyes on his phone while his thumb caressed New’s fingers, and his lips kissed whatever patch of skin it can reach.

He ignored the texts and social media notifications and went straight for the gallery.

“Is that Fiat now?” Tay asked the moment New opened a picture of a chubby pup making a mess of himself with chocolate icing. “He’s getting so big.”

New smiled, “He is. He has Kit’s lungs too.”

“Poor Singto then.” New laughed. Poor Singto indeed. They both know that the Alpha wouldn’t trade his pack for the world, loves his Mate and pup to the moon and back, but Kit’s one of the noisiest people New’s encountered. So with a second baby around, Kit being the first, he felt like Singto deserved the sympathy.

They were silent for the next few minutes as New scrolled through more pictures of the Ruangrojs, New offering commentary on the more notable photos. Then, he reached the part where Fiat was sleeping.

He was on his crib filled with borrowed quilts and pillows from his dam’s nest, little fingers wrapped around what could be Singto’s necktie. How it ended up on the pup’s crib, New wasn’t sure.

“Do you think our pup will be just as cute?” Tay asked after New spent a few seconds too long staring.

They haven’t talked about it before; them, building a pack of their own, having pups, _a family._ But Tay decided to talk about it and honestly, New wanted to too. So New turned off his phone and focused on the emotion that was just bubbling deep in his belly.

“I think our pup would be cuter, but that’s just me being biased.” There was a flutter deep in his chest — a combined result of Tay’s sudden question and the medical results he received. “They would have the fluffiest cheeks, and the cutest half-moon eyes, and maybe the milkiest baby skin there is?

“They’ll grow up healthy, and kind, and patient, and —” God, are the hormones working on him now? Why was he tearing up? “They’ll grow up loved by all.”

He was not sure how he managed it, but Tay pulled him closer until they were glued together.

“And we’ll love them the most. They won’t lack for anything because we’ll both be there to provide everything they’ll need.” Tay added into his little picture of their pup. There was a smile on the patch of skin where his Mate’s lips rested, “And I won’t care how they’ll look like as long as they’re healthy and look like you. Like the both of us.” A chuckle, “Hopefully more of you though.”

New was feeling choked up because he will forever be grateful with what he has now. He has _so much_ now.

“Honestly,” he sighed and tried to get the overwhelmed feeling out of his system with an exhale. “I just want to sleep. ‘M tired.” He brought their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed Tay’s knuckles before bringing them to his chest — where it’s closer to his heart.

He’ll tell Tay later—

“Rest,” a kiss on his shoulder. “so our pup gets their rest too.”

New would scramble if there wasn’t a knot in his ass. “How did you—” He was sure Tay didn’t see the medical records on his desk. He was too busy creating a pleasured puddle out of his Omega to even focus on something else other than New.

Tay’s chuckle was both giddy and uncontrolled excitement, “I told you, you smell different.” Kit said so too, and didn’t guess. But of course, his Mate would know. Of course he didn’t need a medical record for proof. Scent never lies. “How far along are we?”

_Package deal._

“Umm, 8 weeks?” Tay wasn’t jumping for joy but the sun was bright, and the wind was a caress on his summer sea. His Mate was fucking happy. “You’re taking this much smoother than I imagined.”

Tay wiggled and New had to slap him because, “Your knot is still in me, stop, ‘m sensitive.” Another kiss, and this time it was at the back of his ear.

“I can’t believe we’re going to have a pup.”

“Mmh.” His mountain breeze was a mess, but it was a happy mess. Tay didn’t say anything else but there was a leg over his own now. The arm that Tawan had around him was secure and his nose was literally on New’s nape.

It could be his pregnant hormones or it could be his younger self getting the family he has ever dreamed of and, _I will never stop being grateful. Thank you._

The ‘I love you, Te’ was on the tip of his tongue and he probably should say it because the feeling was getting overwhelming. But New does not want to be subjected to his Mate’s mushy affections at the moment so instead of voicing his love, he said:

“I want to eat plums.”

Oh god, here come the cravings.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we reach the end. I hope this epilogue gave the story justice. There will be a sequel story for Jumpol, so see you next time?
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for your support. *bows*

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on twitter: @3neetee


End file.
